


There’s a Million Things I Haven’t Done, But Just You Wait

by RiseoftheBlossom



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cuck, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Underwater Blow Jobs, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseoftheBlossom/pseuds/RiseoftheBlossom
Summary: It was two years ago that Sakura confided in him about being lonely. It’d been one since they started their… arrangement, of sorts.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, kakasakusasu
Series: Commissions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751041
Comments: 43
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shikabootay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/gifts).



> Commission for Shikabootay!
> 
> I hope your day gets better for you!

It was two years ago that Sakura confided in him about being lonely.

It’d been one since they started their… arrangement, of sorts.

Knowing his wife – the woman who’d supported him from more or less the day they’d met, back when they were nothing more than naïve children, and continued to support him even when he put her through emotional hell – was lonely and growing depressed from the solitude was like a knife to the heart. What hurt worse was that he couldn’t remain in the village to rectify the issue himself, for his skills were needed elsewhere, just as his wife was needed in the village both as their head medic and their child’s mother.

They conversed through letters when it was safe for him to do so (if he was even in their world at all), but Sasuke knew in his heart that it wasn’t enough. Sakura was by no means a high-maintenance woman; however, she _was_ a self-proclaimed hopeless romantic who thrived in being cherished.

He would know. They’d been together for many years now.

The arrangements were not unreasonable and due to honesty on all sides, nobody was ever hurt. Sasuke’s only rule, he supposed, was that Sarada never discovered what went on. Having to discuss their situation even to a child as smart as their daughter was bound to be unpleasant, especially considering how messy it could very quickly become.

Finally escaping Naruto’s cluttered office, Sasuke released a relieved sigh.

The mess inside of there was insanity and he wondered when somebody would step in and call him out on it, because to Sasuke, it didn’t demonstrate professionalism (not that that idiot Naruto ever did), but rather disorganisation and a lack of time-keeping skills. Some would even dare to call it unreliability, since from what he could recall, neither Kakashi nor the Sandaime struggled as much.

Surely _some_ of that paperwork was listed as high priority? Surely Shikamaru was capable of teaching Naruto how to manage the workload by labelling the piles from urgent to minor? Or, if he really was so inadept of keeping on top of it all, then assigning the minor stuff to his advisors, who could then give him a rundown of what was going on? And how did Sasuke know that it _wasn’t_ organised? It was because he’d once spent _over an hour_ watching that idiot scramble through a disgusting amount of piles trying to find _one document_. Just one document.

But that was someone else’s problem, Sasuke decided with a sigh. At least until he was approached by Boruto again, who seemed to possess a never-ending list of issues regarding his father.

Maybe he should have stayed in the village all along? If not to be there for his lonely wife, then to deal with that moron’s lack of managerial skills.

At the thought of being trapped in an office with Naruto for prolonged periods of time, Sasuke had to repress a shudder.

The walk to the apartment his family currently resided in after another mishap (he was beginning to believe fate was trying to tell them to quit bothering with purchasing large family homes) was uneventful. Sasuke was grateful when comrades who felt comfortable around him merely greeted him with relaxed salutes or an informal “Yo”, allowing him to move on with his day immediately afterwards. Had he been with Sakura, she would have stopped to talk for what felt like an eternity, always managing to find _something_ to talk about, effectively making a ten-minute walk home last up to an hour.

Sasuke supposed that was one of many reasons why he cherished her so greatly, though – it was why many in the village adored her, too.

Her kindness was unwavering and the thought of said thoughtfulness brought him back to their open relationship. For months after the proposal, Sakura had struggled to comprehend _why_ he made the suggestion, but on top of that, she’d experienced a heavy guilt for contemplating it. “ _But isn’t that cheating?”_ she’d asked brokenly, torn about her wants. “ _Aren’t I betraying you by doing that?”_

Had he still been that irrational, lonely and emotional teenager who’d so effortlessly flown off the handle that it was downright embarrassing, then yes, he would have felt betrayed. But knowing how greatly Sakura had struggled in the beginning and continued to do so from time-to-time and understanding the darkness of solitude that weighed down on her, kept those feelings at bay.

Was he comfortable with it? At the start, not entirely. The thought of another man pleasing his wife _in his bed_ had kept him up a few nights. But he’d grown used to the idea after discovering who’d stepped up. Now, he wasn’t all that ashamed to admit that he _was_ kind of curious.

Well, he _said_ stepped up. What Sasuke really meant was that his wife had waited until somebody naturally caught her eye, then somehow worked up the courage to discuss the deal between them. Just as it’d taken her a while, it took him just as long. He’d been wary of stepping on Sasuke’s toes, all the while admitting that yes, he was physically attracted to Sakura.

An awkward dinner had ensued following his eventual agreement and Sasuke hadn’t failed to notice how wary the once hard to read man had been the entire time. They each said their piece of what they were hoping to gain from the unusual relationship, whether it should be labelled or how it was to go about. After that, Sasuke hadn’t intruded once, just as _he_ didn’t intrude on their marriage.

_(But again, he found himself growing inexcusably curious and it frustrated him that he couldn’t understand why)_

Of course, he’d asked him why Sasuke was okay with his wife sleeping with another man, just as he was certain anybody would, should they find out about the relationship. And honestly? He simply wanted his wife to be happy, to not be lonely anymore.

They’d assured him just once that it wasn’t anything deeper than physical attraction to them – he hadn’t needed to be told more than that, because for the first time in his life, he wasn’t so wary of trusting others. Their friendship and the acceptance they felt around one another eased them into an arrangement that was comfortable for everyone involved, even Sasuke.

…What _did_ make the arrangement difficult, he decided in that moment, was his sudden return to the village.

All the travelling and lack of human contact must have caused him to grow sloppy in sensing others, because somehow, Sasuke had managed to completely miss the presence of Hatake Kakashi in his bedroom with Sakura, the mask-less man making him stop abruptly.

Swallowing at the erotic sight before him, he watched how Sakura’s body naturally responded to Kakashi’s, allowing him to manipulate her limbs with such a level of comfortability that it momentarily surprised him.

He knew he should alert them of his presence but in that moment, he was rooted in his spot outside the window, staring in and watching how his wife was pounded by their former sensei from behind. Chest pressed to the mattress with her ass up in the air, hair in disarray across the foot of the bed with a twisting, pleasured grimace, his wife was the epitome of temptation and damn it, he…

Sasuke’s jaw clenched at the responding tightness of his pants.

_He wanted it._

He should leave. In their pact, they’d all agreed that her no strings attached sex with Kakashi would never mix with her marriage to him. It was the boundaries that kept everything simple and agreeable.

Was it his own lack of sex that immobilised him? Was it why he found it all so unbelievably sensual?

Never in his life would Sasuke have ever believed himself to be a voyeur. Then again, he’d also thought that he and Sakura would never work, or that he would never be a person who shared his wife.

She was crying out into the bedding and Sasuke knew from the trembling of her thighs that she’d reached orgasm. And while he would never admit to it out loud, he was grateful that Kakashi suddenly reached out and grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking Sakura’s head back so that he could watch her expression via the mirror opposite the bed.

He was saying something to her, Sasuke noted, but was unable to tear his eyes from the sensual sight of his wife to lipread. Flushed cheeks and lidded eyes remained locked onto her own reflection, and he felt pride, in a sense, that she _finally_ noticed her own beauty, for it appeared to entrance her.

It seemed alongside the physical comfort that chased away her loneliness, he also had to thank Kakashi for helping Sakura to see how magnificent she truly was. Sasuke was aware of how self-conscious she often felt, or how uncomfortable she felt in her own skin. Being away on missions for as long as he was regrettably made changing that thought process, or showing her how wrong she was, close to impossible.

It was then, while lost in her carnal haze, that Sakura spotted him by the window, their gazes locking as she rode out her orgasm.

Damn it. Did he leave? Pretend like he hadn’t seen a thing?

 _Why_ was he still unable to move?

_Why didn’t he want it to end?_

* * *

A few years ago, had somebody told her that _this_ was her life – being married and having a no-strings-attached side partner – then she would have laughed and probably punted the person across the village so hard that even Tsunade’s knowledge wouldn’t have saved them, because she was _married and faithful to Sasuke._

But then she’d confided in him about being lonely, and his suggestion was to seek out _that_ kind of bond to ease said loneliness and…

Well, it had kind of changed her life for the better.

A selfish part of her wanted Sasuke to see the change, too. To experience it for himself. In fact, she realised with thighs that quivered in response to her risqué thought, she kind of wanted him to join them and lose himself also.

Blearily, green eyes cracked open, meeting her own lidded stare thanks to mirror at the bottom of the bed she shared with Sasuke.

While her husband ensured to worship her body every time that they were together, she’d always struggled with feeling sexy around him. Years of insecurity mounted up to the extent where, at one point, she’d downright refused to not wear a bra around him even while they were having sex, deeming herself ridiculous with her flat chest. Who would ever be aroused by that, right?

It wasn’t completely down to the man behind her that she gained the confidence, but he – the bond they’d explored and nurtured, taking the meaning of companions to a whole other level – _unquestionably_ helped.

They both lived busy lives of being tied up in the village and their important roles, rarely if ever taking a moment to themselves to _just be a person_ (all three of them did, when one truly thought about it) _._ It was through that mutual feeling of overwhelming loneliness that they’d connected and leaned on one another. At first, it was merely someone to talk to, to try and vent to release their pent-up stress and frustration.

It was actually while she was following Kakashi’s advice that she approached Sasuke to tell him of how lonely she was becoming, though she’d certainly never done so with the intention of… Well, _this._ Neither of them had and the adjustment period had lasted what felt like an eternity. Even now, however many months into it, part of Sakura still felt as though she was doing something wrong.

Being with Kakashi – sexually, that was – was a huge stress reliever, however. There were no expectations between them. No needs for promises. The pact was simple, which was possibly why it worked so well. When they were both free (including child-free), if they were feeling that itch, then they sought the other out. Similar to random hook ups, now that Sakura thought about it because it was never really premeditated or planned in advance. There were no dates, no flowers or chocolate. Just mind-blowing passionate sex when they needed it.

“Look at yourself, Sakura,” Kakashi ordered with obvious strain. The grip on her hip was enough to leave marks, but so lost in her bliss, she barely even felt it, just like she barely felt the sharp tugging of her hair when he forced her to lock eyes with herself. “Watch yourself.”

Rather than balking at the sight of herself so exposed in every sense of the word, all Sakura felt was desirable and, dare she say, empowered.

And that empowerment magnified impossibly as she caught sight of her husband staring through the window, his eyes wider than usual with an unmistakable blush staining his cheeks.

Legs quivering, she lost herself in the carnal bliss that swept her away, hand extended towards the window but whether that was to alert Kakashi of Sasuke’s presence, or to invite her husband to join, Sakura couldn’t even tell. All she knew was that the pounding of his hips, his constant abrupt pace, Sasuke’s intense stare, could not stop. It couldn’t.

But it threatened to when Kakashi saw him.

“D-Don’t stop,” she begged in a half-sob. _Not when it feels so good,_ she wanted to add, but couldn’t. “Please, Kakashi.”

Much to her utter dismay, he did, keeping their hips flush and looking over to Sasuke with a widened gaze.

To an outsider, it would appear as though her husband had caught her cheating, but she knew the issue was that they were still discovering and figuring the pact out – albeit, clumsily, it seemed. Sakura wondered how Sasuke’s surprise return and watching them would affect their dynamics, but the rational side of her knew that it wouldn’t have been intentional. Her husband was not a voyeur…

Right?

“ _Oi, Sasuke! What’re you doing up there?”_

Horror etched itself over his blanching features and knowing her orgasm was well and truly over, Sakura was quick to pull away from Kakashi, tossing the sheets distractedly over at him before wrapping herself tightly in a robe. It was only once she was covered that she flung open the window and stepped aside, allowing him to enter their bedroom. Immediately, as a precaution, the window was shut and curtains drawn.

“I…” She averted her gaze, cheeks still red from her orgasm. “I’m sorry. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have…”

The arrangement between the three of them had been Sasuke’s idea, yet Sakura still found it necessary to explain to him.

Kakashi offered an eye-creasing smile, but she could sense the discomfort in his body language. It was hard not to after their many times together. “Well, I guess I’ll be heading-”

“Wait.”

They both froze at Sasuke’s voice.

Sakura fidgeted with her robe, unable to look away from his intense stare.

But he couldn’t finish whatever he’d been planning on saying, Sakura realised, and she swallowed hard upon glancing downwards and noticing the bulge in his pants.

While she’d known her husband was experimental in the bedroom, she’d never thought that…

Her heart stuttered with anticipation.

“A-Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?” she asked, because no words had ever truly needed to be said between them. He hesitated in his response and she offered a smile, asking, “Wouldn’t it be best to think it over? Kakashi…” She glanced over to him, the realisation of Sasuke’s wishes causing the smile to fade away, leaving him to look contemplative. Just like her husband, Kakashi was experimental, too, but… Sakura chuckled suddenly, because that was what all of it was. It was so sudden. “This is genjutsu, right?”

“No,” Sasuke replied.

“I think if we went away to think it over, this opportunity may never arise again,” began Kakashi slowly. “There’s a lot of overthinkers in this room.”

Gods, she’d always envied his confidence and composure. Despite being caught in the act by her husband, of all people, Kakashi remained assertive yet relaxed and unexpectedly proved it by releasing the sheets covering his lower half and standing.

She warmed under his intense stare, glancing between the two men in her life unsurely when he approached them. With fleeting touches, he untied the robe, allowing it to slip soundlessly to the ground.

This was not part of their pact, she wanted to argue. It would make everything so messy and there would be no coming back from it, but…

How could she argue when she wanted it so badly? When she’d fantasized sharing the experience that’d had a hand in changing her outlook on herself and life in general, with Sasuke?

A calloused but gentle hand cradled her face, returning Sakura’s attention to Kakashi and she bit her lip, unable to deny the swell of excitement that returned at full force under both of their unwavering, heated stares.

“Do you want this, Sakura?” he asked, the deepness of his voice informing her he was also turned on. Lowering his lips closer to hers, Kakashi relentlessly teased her, pulling back after the briefest of kisses – if it could even be called that, she wanted to whine. “Do you want to be fucked by us both?”

Her thighs pressed together tightly and she reached to her side, hand easily finding Sasuke’s and with well-practiced ease their fingers entwined, his reciprocating pressure telling Sakura he was okay with it. He _wanted_ it.

Kakashi, being as observant as he was, must have noticed it too. “Undress him.”

A shiver ran down her spine at the lingering kiss placed on her lips and she nodded, turning to her husband with a shy smile. Part of her felt odd having him watch another order her around in the bedroom, but that feeling slipped away as she leaned up, lips effortlessly finding the more sensitive parts of his neck as she slowly undressed him.

“Did you like watching us, Sasuke-kun?” asked Sakura, attempting to hide her nerves by working on easing his. “Is that why you didn’t announce yourself?”

“I…”

“Did you like watching Kakashi fuck me?” she questioned breathily and met his gaze, hoping he wouldn’t see how nervous she’d suddenly become.

Impishly, she raised her dainty hand to her mouth, dragging her tongue up her palm and he exhaled sharply when she wrapped that same hand around his still-hard length, the pace she immediately set being tortuous to him.

Like he was refusing to be ignored or cast aside, Kakashi’s arms came around Sakura’s waist, one hand trailing up to her breasts with a blistering touch, while the other moved south, matching the rhythm she’d set, as though he was silently assuring her that she was the one in control.

“Don’t torment him,” Kakashi warned with a chuckle that sent shivers down Sakura’s spine, his mouth close to her ear. “I have a feeling Sasuke isn’t the type to submit.”

Oh, really? She wondered what gave him _that_ intelligent idea? Refraining from rolling her eyes, Sakura once more looked up at Sasuke, the redness of his cheeks, clenched jaw and strong grip on her hip making her stomach pool with hotness.

 _Say something_ , she wanted to beg.

“It’s okay,” she assured him gently when he didn’t. Knowing her husband, he was keeping a firm grasp of his composure, trying and failing to remain strong because he wouldn’t want to open himself up in such a way and let it be known that he wanted it too. Not in front of Kakashi, anyway – yet. “We can feel comfortable around Kakashi.”

“Nothing I haven’t seen or done before,” he murmured in agreement, nosing the hair from her shoulder.

Pausing in her ministrations, she waited for Sasuke’s verbal response and consent. The last thing she wanted was to take advantage of his surprise of finding them together, or perhaps even feeling as though he had to agree because he wasn’t sure what else to do with himself. The most important part of their pact was everyone being comfortable, after all.

“Do you want to?” Sakura asked softly. “Or do you need time to think it over?”

“How…?” Sasuke swallowed and looked between their three bodies. His voice was hoarse, as though his throat was dry and her suspicions were confirmed when he swallowed. “We have never discussed anything like this.”

“When were you ever one to play by the rules?” came Kakashi’s smooth question. It wasn’t asked unkindly or to humiliate Sasuke, but she knew it would rile her husband up nonetheless. “Or has married life mellowed you out, Sasuke?”

It _stunned her_ when she felt Sasuke suppressing a shudder, but more than that, it sent a shock of heat straight through her, because _what if?_ What if he suddenly found himself attracted to Kakashi? What if he wanted to explore that attraction?

Part of Sakura was ashamed by the perverted fantasies that flew through her mind one after another, the vision of endless pale skin and mixtures of black, silver and pink connecting together seamlessly. Even the thought of Sasuke and Kakashi being together _without her_ turned her on, and she wondered if it was more to do with her husband being dominated–

“I know that look,” Sasuke suddenly said with a smirk. Similar to how Kakashi had handled her, his hand was equally tender, the backs of his fingers grazing her burning cheeks. “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

His eyes never missed a detail.

“You want us both.”

She nodded submissively, looking up at him.

She felt Kakashi’s smirk brushing against her shoulder.

“Do we all agree that we want this?”

Still locked onto Sasuke’s intense stare, she nodded again, waiting until he copied her example before resuming the pumping of her fist. It had the hand against her cheek tensing briefly until it fell to her shoulder, pausing there like he needed to stabilise himself.

Sakura smirked and wetted her lips.

Given the fact Sasuke had been away for five months, she knew her husband would be desperate to jump straight to it. After months of being alone, of missing her body and their sex, she knew Sasuke’s patience was practically non-existent.

Maybe, she could…?

“Don’t be cruel, Sakura,” Kakashi murmured with a warning nip to her neck.

Was she really so easily read?

“Don’t you remember what our first time was like?” he went on to ask and she noted Sasuke’s interest piqued.

She smiled at the memory of his almost desperate touches and the way he’d rushed them both to completion. It’d lasted a few minutes, if that. But Gods, sensing how deeply he’d needed her and seeing how he responded to her body _still_ worked her up. Even when years went by without physical touch, Sasuke always held back, never wanting to upset or scare her.

“You were basically a monk,” she teased.

He got her back by plunging two fingers inside of her without warning and Sasuke’s hand shifted, now allowing her to lean on him. She thanked him by quickening her pace, making his breath catch.

“Maa, being Hokage burdens you in many ways-”

“Yeah, yeah,” she chuckled, meeting her husband’s softening gaze. “Want to move to the bed?”

Uncertainty flashed through his eyes for a split second before he nodded, leading the way. At her insistence, he sat down with a minute frown on the edge of the bed, though that frown vanished without a trace when lowered herself to her knees, ass remaining up in the air demandingly.

Kakashi smirked. “Say what you want, Sakura.”

Sasuke’s hand wove through her hair, keeping it off her face.

“I want you to use your mouth on me,” she pleaded quietly. The intensity of her husband’s stare had her itching to send a hand down there herself to ease the throbbing sensation it created. “I want to sit on your face while I suck Sasuke-kun’s cock.”

He hummed in a way he _knew_ was torture to her, because Sakura _knew_ he had every intention of accepting her request. However, Kakashi would draw it out, would make her all but beg for it once she was a trembling, wet mess of–

A succinct cry of surprised pleasure left her unabashedly when he dropped to the ground below her, crinkling eyes meeting hers even as he gripped at her hips, forcing her down on his mouth.

“You know I can’t resist the taste of you,” came his muffled response.

Through squinting eyes as the ministrations caused her to jolt and flinch, she met her husband’s heated gaze.

“What are you waiting for?” he questioned with the arrogant smirk he _knew_ made her insides a hot mess.

Just as Kakashi couldn’t resist tasting her, she couldn’t resist Sasuke.

For a moment, she struggled with the positioning, apologetically meeting both their eyes as she tried to shift more comfortably. But they were understanding and patient with her, allowing Sakura to manoeuvre them also until she was leaning forward with a mouthful of Sasuke’s throbbing cock, hips rolling, intensifying Kakashi’s already passionate tongue.

Three different hands grabbed at her body appreciatively and she moaned without restraint. One of her own remained with Sasuke, both fondling and rubbing wherever she couldn’t immediately reach, whereas the other reached downwards, becoming lost in the messy silver hair below her.

Grip once more finding itself in her hair, she allowed Sasuke to control her pace, his hips bucking upwards until he fell back against the bed. Stomach muscles tensing, jaw clenched tightly, she knew he wasn’t far from orgasm. And the thought of him coming undone while she rode Kakashi’s face had her trembling against them both – the bliss wrapping around her strengthening when Kakashi slipped two fingers deep inside of her, wonderfully complementing his sinful tongue.

“Harder,” she pleaded, so goddamn tempted to start bouncing on his hand. “Please, _Kakashi-_ ”

Her crying out as Kakashi responded in her favour had Sasuke thrusting into her mouth, his hold and restless hips frantic as he approached orgasm.

And she ensured she didn’t miss a single drop of his essence as she helped him ride it out, tongue soon licking up the evidence that may have escape her mouth.

Green eyes peered up at her husband seductively and she wiped the edges of her mouth clean.

“Kakashi,” Sasuke groaned, the unsuspecting sound making her hips buck.

And she could tell that Kakashi knew she’d liked it, because she was rewarded with a throaty chuckle and a long swipe of his tongue.

But then he shifted them once he was certain she’d let go of Sasuke, easily guiding her onto her back on the wooden flooring in such an angle that she _knew_ her husband would have full view. Legs over his shoulders for a moment, he then settled her with a devastatingly wicked smirk. “What is it?”

“Show me how you fuck my wife while I’m away.”

“Gladly.”

Back arching cleanly off the floor, hands scrambling to find something, _anything_ , to hold on to, she settled for Sasuke’s calves, anchoring herself to him because all she could do was hold on for dear life when Kakashi instantly began a rough pace. He remained sat back on his haunches, lifting her hips to meet his relentless thrusting, to enable Sasuke the perfect view of her taking another man’s cock, her breasts bouncing with each harsh hammering.

And like he always managed to so effortlessly, Sakura felt that unbearable coil deep inside twisting tighter and tighter and _tighter-_

“Fu…ck! I-I’m-”

The pace picked up impossibly until she was certain she wouldn’t be able to walk afterwards, but she didn’t complain once. Instead, her thighs attempted to wrap around his waist to urge him closer, but Kakashi soon had them spread wide and pinned near her shoulders once more.

“Don’t hide,” he ordered, words and voice broken up by his pace. “Sasuke wants to see how I fuck you.”

It was under her husband’s gaze that she unravelled wonderfully, the quivering of her thighs controlled by Kakashi’s firm grasp on them even while he pounded into her, determined on joining her in orgasm.

And he did, pulling out in time to coat her stomach in his seed, her eyes sliding shut with the relief that came with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

It’d never been that intense before with either man and she wondered if that made her a pervert, especially as she realised how maddeningly erotic she found it being covered in another man’s semen after her husband had watched him fuck her senseless.

“How was that?” Kakashi questioned, brow raising. Despite appearing so confident, she could see the rapid rising and falling of his chest, his sweat mixing with her own in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Sasuke smirked, the sight of his relaxed shoulders making Sakura grin.

“I believe we need to revise our original agreement.”

* * *

A revision, huh?

Kakashi certainly wasn’t complaining as he reclined back against the headboard, watching one of Konoha’s power couples as they moved together. He couldn’t tell where one started or another ended, the blur of skin and rocking hips showing him a side of them he’d never witnessed before.

To the public, Uchiha Sasuke was an indifferent man who was rarely, if ever, home. Half didn’t mention him out of disgust and refusal to acknowledge he was once more a Konoha-nin after all he’d done, whereas the other half didn’t even know he was still alive.

 _Interesting,_ he thought, watching with surprise when Sasuke’s hand came down harshly on Sakura’s ass. The soothing touch afterwards had her grinding her hips backwards into him, legs growing weak when he spread her cheeks, thumb teasing her second opening.

It must have been the years of marriage that made her so comfortable, Kakashi surmised. With himself, Sakura was slow in opening up to the kinkier side of herself – not that it was an issue.

When Sakura had approached him with the suggestion of no strings attached sex, the first thought to pass through Kakashi’s mind was that it was a set up. That he’d failed miserably in hiding his attraction to her, and someone was now toying with him. But then he’d approached Sakura at the hospital, knowing she wouldn’t screw around there and low and behold, she admitted that she wanted it. And somehow, it was fine with Sasuke, too.

_Why was he okay with it?_

Sasuke had always been irrational. Had always struggled with his emotions. He _appeared_ as indifferent, but he couldn’t lie to Kakashi. They were eerily similar, even if the Uchiha refused to see those comparisons.

Biting back a groan as he decided enough was enough, Kakashi released himself and approached the married couple, leaning down to capture Sakura’s lips, silencing her moans with his tongue.

As though trying to assist him, Sasuke pulled her upwards against his body, lone hand wrapping around Sakura’s throat. The flexing of his grip as he tested the waters was rewarded with a shiver of pleasure and Kakashi found he was captivated by those stunningly bright eyes when they met his, lidded with bliss and desperate for more.

Who was he to deny her?

That was his purpose, after all. Hers, too. When one or the other needed intimacy to drive away the harsh coldness of loneliness, then they stepped up. They drowned themselves in each other’s bodies, eagerly lapping up the other’s attention and once they were done, they went their separate ways, their dirty secret remaining hidden to everyone around them. That had to be one of the biggest turn-ons out of everything, Kakashi believed. Their secret and the risky game of others discovering it.

And now with Sasuke involved…

Kakashi wouldn’t deny that he found Sasuke attractive – he’d always been open (with sexual partners, at least) about his sexuality. He found both women and men appealing, and it seemed his former student was finally opening himself up to that possibility, also.

He’d slept with men in the past (his most recent fling, before Sakura, had actually been a man until he resumed his duties watching over Orochimaru), always on top, but Kakashi had a feeling it would be a power struggle with Sasuke. Would the Uchiha be a bottom? Would he want Kakashi to bottom?

It didn’t matter, he decided when Sakura’s small hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed, making him shudder and groan.

Kakashi reached around her, massaging her ass as Sasuke slowed in his thrusts, the sudden tender rocking of their hips making her weak in their holds.

“Sakura,” the Uchiha groaned into her neck, nipping at the skin. His hand reached downwards to between their body and Kakashi briefly felt his hot fingers, their gazes meeting for just a second before Sasuke was focusing on his task once more.

At Sakura’s gasp, he knew exactly what the younger man was doing.

“Relax,” Sasuke encouraged, voice straining ever so slightly. He could only imagine the incredible tightness that he was pushing into, slowly stretching.

Kakashi leaned downwards to distract her, capturing Sakura’s lips once more while his hand started a relentless pace of rubbing her clitoris, her responding moans muffled by his mouth and Sasuke’s quiet sound of pleasure telling him it was working.

“Keep going, Sakura,” he reassured her, watching the myriad of emotions playing out before him. “You’ll enjoy it.”

He wondered if they’d ever had anal sex before, though he assumed from the way they awkwardly moved with one another that they probably hadn’t – at least, not all the way.

Reaching down, Kakashi grabbed his cock and rubbed the blunt tip against her swollen lips, teasing Sakura’s dripping opening while imagining what it would be like to plunge inside of her while she was filled with Sasuke’s. The move was appreciated by both of them, for Sakura began gyrating her hips, one hand settled on him, the other her grimacing husband as he resisted the urge to _pound_ (Kakashi knew that look all too well).

“Do you like this?” he murmured to her, pausing to kiss her deeply, their tongues tangling. “Do you want me inside too?”

Kakashi met Sasuke’s eye for just a moment until he unhurriedly moved a hand towards his hip, allowing him to register the touch before it happened. And it appeared welcome enough, because he continued the short, careful thrusts into Sakura’s ass without a pause.

“Y-Yes,” she pleaded, interrupted by her own moan.

He guided the younger man’s hip to a temporary halt, allowing Kakashi to press into Sakura slowly, pulling out to tease her just because he loved the frantic look in her eyes when he did, then plunging deep inside, leaving her to tremble and gasp as she was penetrated by them both.

_It was…_

Groaning, he kept one hand on Sasuke’s hip, aiding him in moving in time with his own thrusts, and the other cradled Sakura’s cheek, tilting her head upwards so that he could watch what their ministrations were doing to her.

Everything about it was intoxicating and Kakashi found himself entranced by the pair before him.

“Don’t stop,” Sakura begged, muscles contracting around him and sucking the breath out of Kakashi’s lungs as he felt Sasuke’s pulsing cock brushing against his own. “Shit… I’m gonna… Don’t… Don’t stop!”

Had Kakashi not been so lost in his own fast approaching orgasm, he would’ve been shocked when Sasuke gripped at the back of his head, sandwiching Sakura between them, hips impatiently trying to increase the pace. And realising he needed more to finish with them both, he nudged his hand against Sakura’s mouth, silently ordering for her to suck his fingers and once they were lubricated enough, reached around Sasuke, fingers trailing the length of his spine in a short warning.

And then he slipped inside, finding that sweet little spot that had Sasuke choking back a moan, forehead falling to his wife’s delicate shoulder, body trembling almost as badly as hers.

Kakashi smirked, curling his finger.

Despite being so hesitant in the beginning, he had to admit:

He was thoroughly enjoying their agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning, she reached out with trembling hands, one gripping at Kakashi's thigh as he squatted over her face, other tirelessly pumping his cock, mouth busy as she worked his balls.

It was a fairly new position to her and being on her back beneath him made her incredibly vulnerable, especially when paired with the man between her thighs, but there were no two men she trusted more. She knew that she was safe in every sense of the word when with them.

Sasuke’s lone hand was hooked beneath her ass and aided in steadying his thrusts, measuring them to ensure he didn’t disturb her ministrations or cause any accidents, especially when Kakashi shifted and replaced her hand with his own, urging her to take his cock in her mouth by tapping the blunt tip against her lips insistently.

Their revised agreement had worked wonders for all of them, though she knew she couldn’t speak for the two men. Personally, however, the boost in her confidence was astounding and something that many commented on, often complimenting on the change in her. She felt more comfortable with her body than she ever had in her entire life, especially after having a child, when her self-confidence had been at an all-time low.

Then, there was the opening up to new experiences, reaching a new level of trust with each other that Sakura hadn’t even known existed – and not just for her, either. She was granted front row seats in watching Sasuke open up to someone who wasn’t her or Naruto (emotionally for the latter, of course), and seeing him slowly relinquish his iron tight hold on his control was… It was almost as satisfying as the sex itself.

At her slight gag when Kakashi buried himself deep into her throat, holding himself still for several seconds, he pulled away slightly, stroking her cheek with a mixture of an apology and appreciation.

It’d only taken a couple of meetings for Sasuke and Kakashi to pleasure her simultaneously, though there were times when her husband enjoyed watching them together and touching himself. It was quite the aphrodisiac, she’d come to learn, particularly when he gave into his needs and joined them without hesitation.

Rolling her hips, she met Kakashi’s gaze, a shock of heat making her legs tighten around Sasuke’s waist when he played with himself above her. To push him further along, she tilted her head back, mouth hanging open insistently until he allowed her to pay attention to his balls once again.

Having them both at the same time was indescribable and the pleasure they gifted her with was almost overwhelming on her senses.

However, she refused to be the only one receiving such sinful gratification.

Using the grip on Kakashi’s thighs, she tugged him forward, the hiss of surprise followed by the groan of utter bliss when she buried her face in his ass making her legs quiver around Sasuke. And never one to be ignored, the slow but intense pace he set increased demandingly and she cried out into Kakashi’s flesh, the responding moan from the older man only spurring her on.

She didn’t really sense him reaching out until he was leaning forward and she felt Sasuke shifting too – no, he was grabbed and when she withdrew somewhat and peered up at the two men, her thighs clenched tightly at the sight of their lips locked in a passionate kiss, the blush of liking on Sasuke’s cheeks unmistakable.

Ever since their first time, he’d been hesitant in touching Kakashi too much, always holding back as he grew more confident in allowing the Copy-Nin to take charge. But seeing the clear spark between them, witnessing Sasuke clutch Kakashi just as securely while he got lost in their kiss was… It was intense, to say the least.

“You like that?” Sasuke questioned huskily without parting fully from their kiss, stroking her thigh. “Sakura?”

She moaned loudly when the relentless pace resumed because to complement the harsh treatment, Kakashi roughly fondled her breasts, soon moving away but only so that he could lean down comfortably and suck on them.

Gods, that man had a wondrous mouth.

“Warn a guy next time you’re about to eat his ass,” he chuckled darkly, nuzzling her breast. “You nearly ended things for me there and then.”

Really? He’d gotten so close just from…?

“I knew you were kinky, but not _that_ kinky,” continued Kakashi and he shocked her by nipping at her nipple, tongue soon soothing the pain.

She clutched at his messy silver hair, back arching.

Honestly, she had no idea what came over her. She’d simply gone off previous discussions about their likes and dislikes and gone with the flow, already knowing he was consensual to her doing so. She’d been in the best position for it and there was no need for an awkward conversation about _wanting_ to do it – until the moment presented itself, she _hadn’t_ wanted to. She’d thought it’d be gross. But like with everything else, Kakashi opened a yet another door in her once closed mind.

And she got to experience it all with the two most important men in her life.

“You should return to the village more often, Sasuke,” teased Kakashi.

He rose to his knees once more, hand finding its way to the back of Sasuke’s head. Like herself, he didn’t flinch or show any outward reaction when the deadly sharingan and rinnegan met his gaze, for in that room, it was okay for them all to let loose. They were able to let go of themselves and all forms of control, because their trust in one another was unquestionable.

“There’s nothing stopping either of you from coming to me,” he said in response, eyebrow raising fractionally. “Any mission Naruto will give you will be completed in half the assigned time.”

That… was totally irresponsible. They weren’t young anymore – they had responsibilities.

But it didn’t stop her from wanting to do it, from actually considering it.

“Who says we have to complete a mission at all?” replied Kakashi and he smirked. “I may have retired, but I’m still Hokage.”

She also loved it when he threw his title out there even when it was done so jokingly, reminding her that she wasn’t tangled up in the sheets with just anyone – he was Hokage. The man adored and lusted over by many in the five nations. And he fucked her senseless in front of her husband.

“You had your time, old man.” Sasuke’s smirk was just as prominent, defiant as always and unable to resist the challenge in the air as he threw out his own importance.

Pushing herself up off the ground, Sakura tugged both men closer to her, meeting each of their gazes enticingly.

“ _Please_ ,” she said playfully. Lips hovering over both of theirs for just a brief second each, she leaned back, unsurprised and empowered as hell when they tried to follow. “You guys have _nothing_ on Konoha’s sweetheart and the world’s number one medic. You'd both be dead a hundred times over without me.”

The Copy-Nin’s smirk widened, though she noticed Sasuke’s gaze warming, the pair of them proud in their own ways for her growth.

“Now, if you don’t mind,” she continued and gently knocked her husband to the ground, straddling his hips but leaving her ass in the air for Kakashi. “I’d really like to cum now.”

* * *

He was pleasantly surprised with how easily they both opened up to their kinkier sides.

All showered from their busy days and well fed from the incredible feast of a dinner he’d purchased on his way to their apartment, they were all ready and full of anticipation for the long night ahead of them.

A bottle of sake from one of the lesser known villagers around Suna sat on the nightstand, brought home by Sasuke from his latest successful mission that involved Gaara (the sake being a gift for helping, matched by a daring order to go home and enjoy it with his wife). Three dishes were placed carefully in front of it, soon filled by himself as the couple returned to him.

Sarada was away on a mission, the timing of Sasuke’s return impeccable as always, though Kakashi made a mental note to find a way to force the Uchiha to stick around a little while longer. A child like Sarada – so nosey and intelligent that she sometimes jumped to conclusions, or was too hard-headed like _both_ parents to sit and listen to reason – needed both of her parents around as she navigated the sticky mess that was the Uchiha clan’s murky history.

She couldn’t be shielded from the truth and try as he might to explain it, it simply wasn’t his place to do so (there was no shirking the guilt that followed him around, that doubled painfully, whenever the massacre was mentioned and how ruthlessly not only the clan, but Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke, were wronged by the place they all trusted and called home – more importantly, he didn't want his personal feelings to get in the way of or influence Sarada's discovery and _her_ feelings). The textbooks were all wrong, but following and respecting Itachi’s wishes, they did not correct them, instead allowing the new version of the clan to restore the proud Uchiha name.

“What’s on your mind?” questioned Sakura, brow puckering in concern. She stepped forward, those deceptively dainty hands gentle as they tilted his head in her direction.

He spotted Sasuke in the background, pausing in placing a bottle of water down beside the nightstand just in case one of them wanted to sober up at any point, or wanted to rehydrate with something that wasn’t alcohol. His gaze was minutely questioning, but upon hearing his next words, the younger man’s expression smoothed out and he sighed.

“Sarada-chan is an inquisitive girl,” he tried to say as lightly as possible, not wishing to overstep any boundaries. While they were open sexually with one another, he knew it was not his place to offer parenting advice – an offer that could easily be misconstrued as his telling them how to parent. “She tried interrogating me before leaving for her mission.”

“Oh?” Sakura frowned over at her husband, hands returning to herself. “I know she’s been doing an awful lot of research recently in the village's greatest shinobi to try and learn from them, but I…” Realisation had her falling silent and looking between them, eyes widening. “ _Oh_.”

Ah. Kakashi knew what names would have cropped up in her findings – both Uchiha Shisui and Itachi (despite the latter's crimes) were infamously known as two of the greatest prodigies to come from Konoha. Noticing her uncle's name blacked out of most of the history, it was only natural for a child like her to grow curious.

“She tried to learn about our clan,” murmured Sasuke, easily reading his wife.

Briefly, Kakashi was surprised by the shared title of the clan considering his past feelings, but upon closer inspection, he saw little to no traces of the boy who’d been lost in his grief and rage. All he saw was weary acceptance, perhaps even a shred of reluctance, also. But that only made perfect sense in his mind.  After all, to explain the tragic past of his clan, Sasuke would also need to include his desertion of the village. There was no use in sharing half a story with his daughter, especially when she would hear of it all sooner or later through the villagers – it’d create more difficult questions that only Sasuke was able to answer.

Part of him was also surprised by Sakura’s silence in the matter. Previously, she would have been all over him, insisting that she carry the burden and take care of their daughter. But in that moment, she allowed her husband his moment of pensive silence to fully digest the news and think of how he wished to respond to it. Only when he was ready to rejoin them in the moment did she reach out and take his hand, their fingers entwining with a shared look of support and unconditional love.

Of course, Kakashi had always known they would eventually find their way back to one another. He just hadn’t anticipated slinking off the supporting sidelines and joining them in their bed.

“We’ll figure something out,” she assured him with a tender smile. “And when the time comes, I’ll be here.”

And there it was. The reciprocated love that continued to stun Kakashi every time he saw it, because he was equal parts relieved as he was surprised to witness Sasuke opening his heart to another once more.

“Thank you,” he murmured in reply. Tugging on their joined hands, he leaned down to seal his lips over hers, the tenderness in their kiss inimitable.

It was impossible to feel like a third wheel, though. Even if Sakura hadn’t suddenly reached for his towel and pulled him closer, Kakashi couldn’t have felt that way.

“You guys aren’t the only ones who brought a gift,” Sakura murmured, kissing her husband a final time before reaching for him. Kakashi was unable to resist the pull, lips easily meeting hers. “Although, I don’t know how you’re gonna feel about it.”

Oh? Intrigued, he pulled away, watching her momentarily. From the blush that deepened in response to their staring, Kakashi knew they were in for a treat – and not just new lingerie that lingered in his mind even after he’d had his way with her. No, it was definitely something naughty and he felt his stomach pooling with hotness at the endless possibilities.

And Sakura certainly didn’t disappoint as she entered her closet, rustling through a few bags that were strategically placed in case of prying, innocent eyes. When she returned to them, the blush was wonderfully fierce, spreading down to her chest.

He met Sasuke’s curious stare with a twitching of his lips, the pair undeniably amused by her sudden shyness. After all they’d done together, it was hard to imagine she had anything left to–

_ Oh _ .

Kakashi’s smirk faltered briefly before returning at full force, his eager hands grazing her soft, pale skin in appreciation and awe. He’d mentioned it in passing, though always believed it would take several conversations (once they were comfortable discussing it, of course) to actually open her up to the notion.

“You really want to try that?”

“I’ll need a hand,” she informed them both, lips curving in a shy smile. “I mean, I’ve never…”

Sasuke’s eyes were a fraction wider than usual, unable to look away from the toy Sakura had found the courage to purchase.

For someone so new to that side of sex, Kakashi could understand why. She hadn’t exactly chosen the smallest of dildos, only growing more intimidating as he helped her into the straps, allowing it to stand out arrogantly. She giggled at the sight of it, wiggling her hips experimentally and watching as it bounced stiffly.

“Lube that tingles,” Kakashi read aloud, holding the small red bottle up with a shake. “Nice choice.”

“I thought that it’d be better than saliva.” She blushed heavily and pushed down on the dildo with a finger, watching it jump back up when she released it. “Considering how big it is.”

Yes, it _was_ pretty large. Not the biggest he’d seen, but still… interesting.

One glance in Sasuke’s direction informed him he wasn’t up to that just yet, possibly not for a while, though he wasn’t completely turned off the idea. More like reasonably wary – and Kakashi understood. He really did. His first time wasn’t unpleasant, but he’d been wracked with nerves, so unused to completely submitting for another and it’d put a dampener, of sorts, on the whole experience. That was no doubt the issue Sasuke was facing.

But they would get there.

And he was beginning to look forward to the day he submitted to him.

Sakura’s ass was nothing short of amazing, appearing perkier than ever thanks to the straps wrapped securely around her hips. Her milky skin demanded to be touched and he did so without hesitation, fingers trailing just next to the seams of the black straps, gaze returning to hers and savouring the curiosity burning in her eyes almost as hotly as the blush on her cheeks.

“Do we need safe words?” she asked unsurely, glancing to the dildo.

It was as realistic as a plastic penis could be, complete with veins and a reddening tip. Whereas Sasuke was clearly unsure about it, Kakashi was filled with anticipation. It wasn’t the biggest he’d taken – although it was rare for him to _be_ the taken – but it wasn’t the smallest, either.

“We’ll stick with red and yellow,” Kakashi stated, although he sincerely doubted that they would need them. Sakura wasn’t a stranger to anal sex, so he knew she was aware of the level of care that was required.

Nerves were slowly overcoming her, Kakashi noted with a warming smile. He reached up and tipped her head back, forcing Sakura to meet his eyes.

“Don’t worry so much,” he reassured her. “And you can stop at any time–”

“I should be the one saying that to you!”

There was a soft chuckle from beside them and Kakashi looked to Sasuke, thanking him with a nod when their dishes of sake were handed to them.

It wasn’t until their third shot of the shockingly powerful sake that they began loosening up for their latest adventure in the bedroom. He was unable to mask his smirk when Sakura ordered – yes, _ordered_ – him to lube up the dildo, doing so with deliberate slowness, gaze drifting to Sasuke’s and basking in the blush on the younger man’s features.  Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder how far his former student was willing to go that evening, considering he struggled in looking away from the strap on, lips parting _ever so slightly_ when Kakashi slicked his thumb over the realistic tip.

He was hard, he noted with a widening smirk.

“I was thinking…”

Oh? Was Sakura’s thoughts once more aligning with his own? “About?”

The bold woman who’d slowly revealed herself over the past few months broke to the surface and despite the blush, stood straight, meeting each of their gazes without hesitancy. Gods, that fierce confidence drove him crazy.

While she hadn’t been entirely shy or reserved, it was obvious when they first started their original agreement that Sakura struggled with her self-esteem – hell, he’d known that as long as he’d known her. It didn’t put a downer on their trysts per se, but it’d been there the whole time. The trying to cover her body, the furrowing of her brow whenever stretchmarks or any other kind of blemish was revealed to him.

Now, she stood there tall and proud – proud of her body, of herself – and oozing with renewed confidence. Sakura witnessed what her body did to them, and while she began the difficult process of finally loving herself, Kakashi revealed parts of himself that _he_ originally didn’t like but had grown to tolerate, showing her that it was okay, that it was doable.

“I don’t want Sasuke-kun to _just_ watch,” she explained impishly and approached her husband, taking his hand.

Kakashi followed curiously as she steered the younger man to the bed, instructing him to recline against the headboard. That curiosity only grew when he noted the lack of resistance in Sasuke’s movements and expression, his own anticipation growing when Kakashi was ordered to get on all fours on the bed.

He preferred being on top, but sometimes, he enjoyed bottoming also, especially to a pretty woman who could snap him in half without trying. It was insanely exhilarating and created a powerful rush.

Already knowing exactly where Sakura wanted him, Kakashi planted his hands on each side of Sasuke’s hips, drinking in the sight of the openness in his expression. Everything about him was relaxed, lone hand spread out on the bed that was only covered by a sheet to keep the rest of the bedding clean. It often got messy when it was all three of them, after all.

“You ready?” came a breathy whisper in his ear, complemented by kisses that had Kakashi fighting back a shiver.

Soft curves pressed against his back, those terrifying magical hands gentle and reassuring as they massaged his ass cheeks. He almost wanted to chuckle, for he’d already told her of his past, though he supposed only ever letting one other person dominate him occasionally _was_ a reason to pause.

“Sakura,” warned Sasuke with a smirk. “Don’t be a tease.”

He could only agree, back arching with a silent demand to hurry up when she stole one of his own dirty moves. The blunt tip of the dildo taunted him relentlessly, prodding and rubbing and lubricating but never once entering the way he wanted it to. And there was no pushing back against her, because of course that monstrous strength he admired and dreaded kept Kakashi in place with just a single hand, that same hand also serving to spread his cheeks.

Raising his previously dropped head, he decided that if he was to suffer through such torment, then Sasuke sure as hell could, too. It was clear that his thoughts were obvious, because Sasuke’s eyes widened a fraction, only growing impossibly wider when Kakashi lowered himself to his elbows and took him straight into his mouth without any other warning.

Instantly, that lone hand tangled itself in his hair in a way Kakashi was growing to enjoy immensely and the responding grunt of pleasure had him rewarding Sasuke with a flick of his tongue on his sensitive tip.

Strong hips flexed beneath him, but they were soon overshadowed by the sudden intrusion behind him. Kakashi groaned and sensing her uncertain pause, he began a measured pace of bobbing his head up and down Sasuke’s cock, silently instructing her to copy with a roll of his hips.

Much to his relief, she did and Gods, the sensation was…

Delicate fingers ran up his spine, followed by open mouthed kisses and the next shiver was uncontrollable. He was secretly glad that he didn’t have to aid her in the thrusting, that she naturally fell into the same rhythm as when she was grinding on him. Of course there were a few awkward thrusts, but overall it was hard to imagine that it was her first time pegging someone.

His hand reached for Sasuke’s balls, massaging them carefully in time with his sucking. It was vaguely surprising that Sasuke didn’t let go of himself as much as he did Sakura, who would – for lack of better word – have her face thoroughly and messily fucked, but Kakashi passed it off as him being uncertain with having a man sucking his cock.

He’d wanted to do it for a while now, Kakashi wasn’t afraid to admit. Just like he wanted to fuck the younger man too.

“ _Fuck_ , Kakashi,” he heard Sasuke groan, hips tense as he grasped at his draining composure.

“Let go,” Kakashi ordered before going all the way to the base of his cock and holding himself there, relishing in the twitching man’s response as his legs bent upwards, hips rolling into Kakashi’s face, hand shaking as it held him in place securely.

He had to move back after a few moments however, because Sakura seemingly decided that was when she ought to pick up the pace. Both hands were planted on his hips and he felt the bed dip as she shifted on her knees, suddenly hitting a deeper part of him that had Kakashi swiftly arching his back and moaning deeply, free hand tangling in the bedsheets.

“Like that?” asked Sakura, sighing when his hand gripped at her hip, forcing her to repeat the rough thrust again.

“Roll your hips more,” Sasuke instructed, meeting Kakashi’s eye with a smirk. Without warning, he thrust upwards while yanking him down without a care, making his eyes water as his gag reflex kicked in sharply. “Like _this_.”

Oh, he would get the Uchiha back for that (though couldn’t deny it was a huge turn on having Sasuke guiding her in fucking him). In the meantime, however, he would continue pleasing him with his mouth, lapping up his salty precum and suckling on his ball sack.

And then that time for payback came when Sasuke’s relentless hips faltered, the tightening of his hand in Kakashi’s hair and moan of utter _need_ informing him the younger man was close.

So he released him with a playful smile and leaned up onto his hands to make his point obvious, ignoring the glare that was settled on him instantly.

_ “Kakashi-” _

“What is it?” he asked with mock innocence. “Not like this?”

Tinkering laughter behind him had his smirk warming into a smile and Kakashi reached behind himself, giving her hip a gentle squeeze.

He leaned far enough forward for the dildo to pull out of him, but just as Sasuke tipped his head back, lips parting in consent for a kiss, Kakashi smirked once more and flopped down on the bed gracelessly, arms open wide in an invitation Sakura immediately accepted.

No words were needed for her to know what he wanted – something Kakashi had always noticed and been grateful for, when it came to Sakura. Instead, she leaned up onto her knees after their embrace and eased his legs back and closer to his chest. A delicate pink eyebrow raised at how flexible he was, but her teasing was cut short by the frustrated Uchiha who sat up behind his wife, hands hungry as they ran along her skin.

Charcoal eyes slid shut when she slid it inside of him once more, the angle much better for him and certainly more intimate. The intimacy only increased when Sasuke guided her into laying on top of Kakashi, the rolling of her hips aided by his instructive hand until Sasuke was slipping deep inside of her.

“This has gotten you so wet,” he commented with a grunt.

Gods, just the thought of her being so turned on by fucking him…

The abrupt pace in accompaniment of the small hand that wrapped around his throbbing cock caused his thoughts to scatter and Kakashi grabbed at – who, he wasn’t sure. It was flesh, though. Hot, slick flesh that was soft in his grip. And the moans – both from himself and from the two above him – echoed around the room, lost in their personal bubble of trust and companionship and through the haze of bliss, he looked to them, their expressions the picture of unadulterated, sinful pleasure.

Kakashi reached out for Sakura, bringing their lips and tongues together, swallowing one another’s moans. The hand that was once steadily pumping his cock faltered as she lost herself in the kiss and he admonished her with a playful nibble of her lower lip.

_ Next time… _

He met Sasuke’s eyes before yanking him down against them both, capturing his lips next, the pressure of them all being so close, all moving as one, making his balls tighten in warning.

_ Next time, _ Kakashi told himself as his head fell back onto the bed heavily, eyes squeezing shut when Sakura found the one spot that threatened to end it all there and then for him. And seeing his reaction, she mercifully _kept hitting it and he just_ –

Gods, he was maddeningly close, only growing dangerously closer when he saw the intense lust in Sasuke’s eyes, his chin falling to his wife's shoulder after a leaving a lingering kiss there first.

_ Sasuke was going submit to him. _

* * *

He hadn’t thought that they would actually go through with it, yet there they were.

His wife stood proudly beside Kakashi, hands resting on the flare of her hips as she stared up at him smugly.

When he suggested that they come out to him at some point, Sasuke hadn’t really believed they would, considering their positions. Sakura wasn’t only the head of the hospital, but simultaneously ran a mental health clinic for children alongside it, all the while raising their daughter. She rarely had a moment alone, let alone enough time to meet him. Then, there was Kakashi, who happened to be the Rokudaime Hokage.

How did they both manage to get time off at the same time?

“I told Naruto I wanted to see you,” Sakura stated shamelessly. Her wide grin made her eyes crease in a way he found endearing, the entirety of her features lighting up. “And that if he said _no_ , then…”

Oh, she’d threatened him with violence. Sasuke smirked proudly down at her. Even now when he was Hokage, even when he was perfectly capable of defending himself from her, it seemed their idiot teammate was unable to stand against her brute strength.

He looked to Kakashi questioningly, prompting the older man to say with a cheerful smile, “I’m on a top secret mission.”

Sakura rolled her eyes at that and nudged him with enough force for Kakashi to take a step to the side. “Saying you’re visiting a new hot spring is _not_ a top secret mission.”

“Leaving together would look suspicious–”

“That’s why I left two days earlier,” Sakura told him simply. “Well, supposedly left. Really, I stuck to a specific route near Konoha we agreed Kakashi would take later and bided my time picking whatever medicinal herbs I found on the way. That way, you got double the surprise!”

Without his permission, he felt his expression soften at the delight in her eyes.

“There really is a hot spring not far from here,” Kakashi informed them with a lilt in his voice. “It’s not new, but it’s supposed to be good.”

It’d been a while since he last visited a hot spring. In fact, the last time was several years ago with Sakura for an anniversary of theirs.

Apparently, going to a hot spring marked a special occasion, though Sasuke certainly wasn’t complaining as they meandered their way to the one Kakashi mentioned. The travel was short and filled with Sakura’s light chatter of their daughter’s progress and general well-being, prompting him to make a rash decision that almost had his wife squealing with happiness.

“Really? You’ll come back with us?” she repeated, grinning widely. “You have no idea how much that will mean to Sarada!”

He wished it didn’t _have_ to be that way. He wished his daughter didn’t have to look forward to his return, because he was there with her already. However, he accepted the role of watching over Konoha from the shadows just as his brother had, understanding fully what that entailed and how others no doubt perceived it. Fortunately for him, his wife was unconditional in her love and understood why he was gone for so long. Sasuke merely hoped that one day, Sarada would understand too, just as he hoped she would understand the story of their clan.

It was a conversation he'd put off for way too long, leaving her victim to the lies that sullied their name.

The hot springs was a quaint place completely out of the way of the main roads used for travellers, and he immediately knew that Kakashi had sought the place out because of that specific trait. There, it was evident they wouldn’t be bothered by other visitors, left completely to their own devices.

Sasuke found the thought to be extremely pleasing.

Under the guise of being the Rokudaime’s guards for his trip (since there was no escaping his infamy), they requested a joined room that they had no intentions of using – well, they would certainly make use of the communal area and at least one of the bedrooms.

He paused upon entering one of the bedrooms, glancing in the direction of the older man.

They’d never actually slept together before – actually slept, he meant. Kakashi always slipped away after taking his time to recover, always using one lame excuse or another. It didn’t bother either himself or Sakura, and she’d said as much when he asked if he stayed when it was just the two of them. It was just who he was, she’d told him with a shrug.

What changed? Sasuke pondered the possibilities as they each dressed down and made their way to the showers. Sakura was gushing about how luxurious it was that they had a private section of the hot springs due to Kakashi’s status, joking that she had to take him with her next time she chose to visit one.

It was strangely warming seeing the surge in her confidence as she strutted gracefully towards the hot springs after quickly showering, eager to relax and soak. He couldn’t even be upset about it happening after Kakashi’s involvement, not when he witnessed just how happy and comfortable she finally felt in her own skin.

Glancing over her shoulder at him, she was clueless to the power of her gaze as it shot straight through him, almost pinning him in his place. Even after years of marriage, even after decades of knowing her, Sakura’s eyes were one of the most intense he’d ever come across, which was seriously saying something, considering all he’d faced and known.

“I brought a few toys,” Sakura said suddenly.

Turning, she dipped her toe in the water before slowly submerging herself, a primal part of Sasuke despairing at no longer seeing her body. The inn had provided them with freshly washed towels to use in the hot spring, but considering their secret connection, none of them bothered to use them.

He glanced in Kakashi’s direction as the man made his way to join Sakura without delay, and not for the first time, he found himself oddly appreciating the older man’s build. Although he was getting on in his years now, his body appeared as young as his face, looking as youthful as ever with its carefully sculpted muscles. Even the many scars that littered his body couldn’t put a dent on his appeal.

Did he like what he saw? Yes. Sasuke wasn’t sure what that meant in terms of his sexuality, but yes, he liked Kakashi’s body and found himself attracted to the Copy-Nin. However, he was more attracted to his wife. He wondered if his attraction stemmed from their many threesomes now, proving that he was growing more and more comfortable each time.

Last time… Sasuke still couldn’t believe Kakashi had actually sucked his cock – and so skilfully, too. Of course, the older man was open in his sexual history, so Sasuke knew of the other men he’d been with, but… Well, it was one thing to hear about it, but completely different _experiencing_ the skills he’d picked up on.  It made him wonder what else Kakashi was skilled at, that curiosity growing exponentially whenever he watched him fucking his wife into oblivion, leaving her a quivering mess.

They relaxed for a while in the hot spring, talking about nothing before falling in companionable silence. It had Sasuke realising how lonely his mission truly was – not solely because he missed sex, but also because he missed intimacy. He missed sitting in another’s presence and just… _living_.

“Come out of your head, Sasuke-kun,” his wife admonished lightly, surprising him with a gentle peck, one hand stroking his cheek. The other found its way to his single hand and entwined their fingers, and he relished in how accepting she was of him, of how she'd always been of him. “How’s the mission going?”

Kakashi must have been able to read where his thoughts were headed, for the older man said while coming to their side, “Perhaps we should leave that talk until after.”

“Until after what?” she pushed, knowing full well what he meant.

“Well, tonight…”

He paused to lean down, taunting Sakura mercilessly with his lips until she growled and yanked him closer, cheeks flushed from a mixture of the heat of the bath and the passion in their kiss. Sasuke was fully accepting when he was dragged into the messy kiss, their breathing growing unsteady, hands restless and insistent.

It reminded him of before his mission began, of when he and Sakura lived together before they became parents, and they’d been willingly and happily trapped in their honeymoon phase. They’d lived in a constant state of need and arousal, christening every surface of their home.

“Tonight,” he continued between kisses, swallowing Sakura’s moan. “I’m fucking you both.”

Sasuke was unable to hide his anticipation. Although his cock was already hard from their making out, it throbbed with need and he gasped when Kakashi reached out and grasped it, stroking firmly once. It was like he knew how he was feeling and what he needed.

“Sit on the ledge, Kakashi,” Sakura ordered, already guiding him backwards with kisses to his chest. It had Sasuke smirking when she grew impatient and lifted him herself, the man’s startled expression lasting a single second. “Don’t stop,” she said breathlessly. “Go back to playing with Sasuke-kun’s cock.”

He could only agree, biting his lower lip to remain silent when Kakashi resumed his tortuous pace and when his thumb rubbed the already sensitive tip, he simply…

Hand falling to the ledge beside Kakashi’s lap, he released a shuddering breath and was grateful for the lowered section Sakura had guided them to. It allowed him to remain standing and to back away if it became too much – an escape he was always granted and thankful for, when it came to the older man.

That patience was what aided Sasuke in opening up to Kakashi sexually. Previously, the thought of ever being with a man sexually turned him off – not repulsed per se, but he always went back to that godawful first kiss with Naruto and thought only of the copious amount of saliva that’d accompanied it.

But Kakashi was surprisingly different.

Too busy with what Kakashi was doing to him, Sasuke rarely had the chance to think of that idiot Naruto. And with Sakura involved and _taking charge of them both_ , his mind repeatedly blanked, and thinking was downright impossible.

Looking to his wife, he bit back a groan at the sight of her deepthroating Kakashi’s cock. While one hand was wrapped firmly around his own cock and pumping in time with her bobbing head, the other was wound tightly in her hair, controlling her pace with ease.

Feeling a surge of rare affection during one of their threesomes, Sasuke reached out and ran his hand up the other man’s thigh, meeting Kakashi’s gaze with a faint sense of trepidation. It wasn’t anxiety, but akin to it and was enough to halt him in going further until he was prompted to by his wife, her lidded gaze granting him the extra push he needed.

Her lips met him halfway, and Sasuke found he wasn’t entirely repulsed as he tasted Kakashi (it’d happened several times now, so wasn’t exactly a new experience) on her tongue. Hand remaining on the Copy-Nin’s thigh to keep himself steady in the water, he leaned even closer to his wife, releasing a quiet groan when she took over his previous ministrations, hand easily finding its rhythm, quick and with a fairly tight grip.

Gods, he wanted nothing more than to bend her over the ledge and fuck her senseless already, however, Sasuke forced himself to remain composed. He wanted it to last longer than a few minutes and that position was always their go to when they wanted a quick, satisfying fuck in the short breaks they made for one another.

So into the kiss and her skilled hand, Sasuke nearly missed Sakura luring him closer and _closer_ to Kakashi. He pretended not to notice, knowing that the moment he allowed himself to think, he would clam up as he usually did. Truthfully, he wanted to go further with his former sensei. He wanted to try more. _Experience_ what they both experienced.

However, there was no hiding his brief hesitancy when Kakashi’s blunt member brushed their lips and Sasuke swallowed, his wife’s more reassuring touch strengthening his resolve. The gentle guiding of her hands assured Sasuke that it was okay to try new things, that it didn’t matter if it was with another man, that she was _there_ trying new things too.

Maybe that was what worried him so much? Being submissive to another man in front of his wife? Sasuke only had a few moments to ponder the thought because then Kakashi’s cock was involved in their kiss, the change almost causing him to think too much about what was happening.

But that was where Sakura came in, much to Sasuke’s gratefulness. Their tongues met at the tip of his cock, gliding with ease and familiarity, welcoming the new addition to their relationship with long swipes or swirls of their tongues on his tip. When his nose scrunched ever so slightly at the taste of his salty precum, Sakura took over without a shred of hesitancy, granting him the chance to explore the long length while she lapped it up eagerly.

Hands tangled in each of their hair and Sasuke made the mistake of glancing upwards at Kakashi, the sight of the man’s pleasure making his balls tighten with need and warning.

“Don’t stop,” he heard Kakashi order through gritted teeth, the hands in their hair tightening almost painfully. “ _Fuck_ keep going. I’m close-”

Without warning, Sakura once more manhandled their former sensei off the ledge until he was standing, the display of her strength not for the first or last time causing a powerful warmth to explode in his chest. That warmth travelled downwards and fanned the flames in his stomach to new heights when she dove beneath the hot water, stunning him because _surely_ , that was uncomfortable? Surely it was impossible to withstand the heat?

He wasn’t given time to worry about her, because Kakashi was suddenly groaning loud enough to alert the owners of their transgressions and the last thing Sasuke wanted was for someone to walk in on their unusual relationship. So, he gripped the older man’s head with the same strength he’d used on them, yanking him close and initiating the kiss for the first time.

His lone hand wandered down his scarred chest, momentarily meeting his wife’s head until she was guiding him to Kakashi’s ass, causing Sasuke to pause unsurely.

But he trusted them both.

Distracting himself with the passionate kiss as his tongue delved into the older man’s mouth, he grabbed at his ass with a strong grip, silently ordering Kakashi to spread his legs for him (all the while damning himself for only having one damn arm). It didn’t take much persuasion for him to do so, and he found himself taking just as little time to slip a finger into his ass, curling the appendage in the same way Kakashi had for him.

A moan of a curse was muffled by their entwining tongues, and he steadily pumped his finger inside him. A shred of concern had him glancing to the head of pink hair when bubbles made their way to the surface, but just as he broke the kiss to ensure she was doing okay, she broke the surface with a triumphant grin, eyes red-rimmed and full of lust and mirth.

Gods, he couldn’t put into words what she meant to him.

To make up for Sakura coming up for air, Sasuke took the chance of adding another finger, creating a scissoring motion he knew his wife enjoyed before he was curling them once more, hitting a spot that had Kakashi’s knees weakening. Smirking arrogantly, he did it again and again and _again_ , the combined ministrations of his lustful wife as she littered his chest and neck with open mouthed kisses and stroked his length teasingly driving him dangerously close to the edge.

“ _Fuck_ - _”_

Without warning, Sakura dove back under water and stole the air from Kakashi’s lungs as she swallowed his cock whole. And while watching the older man use both hands to not so much guide as he was shamelessly fucking her face, Sasuke returned to fingering him, wondering what it would be like to replace his fingers with his cock, to bury himself deep inside of his former sensei.

He retracted his fingers as Kakashi came, entranced in the way he gently cradled Sakura’s head when she was done swallowing his essence, lifting her from the water to kiss her appreciatively. Sasuke wasn’t left out for long, however, as he was soon finding himself joining the mess of lips and tongues, the taste of Kakashi lingering in a way he wasn’t sure he liked.

“Tell me we’re staying here for a while,” the older man whispered against his lips, soon dragging them to Sakura’s. She accepted him eagerly, leaving him unable to speak for several moments. “That we don’t have to return anytime soon.”

“We can stay for a couple of days,” she murmured in return. Her hand found its way to Sasuke’s length, gaze heavy and full of need when it met his. “Then when we’re back in the village…”

Their unusual relationship should have grossed him out. Should have made him run for the hills. But it didn’t and Sasuke was so very grateful for no longer possessing the closed mind he once had, especially as he was backed up to the wall, his wife’s long leg impressing them both when it leaned against his shoulder, other foot planted firmly to the ground into a perfect split.

“Which is good,” she whispered huskily and guided him to her entrance. Sasuke’s head fell forward when he entered her with great ease, the relief he felt in that moment damn near overwhelming. “Because I’m nowhere near done with either of you.”

“Aa,” he and Kakashi agreed simultaneously.

_ They weren’t done either. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you should go and thank Shikabootay for this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKA! Lots of love, Banoffee

A needy moan left her already swollen lips as her back hit the wall, the sharp intrusion just what she needed after such a hellish day.

It’d been one problem after another that apparently no one else was able to solve. It _had_ to be her. So she ran herself ragged trying to fix everyone else’s problems, which left her own building up into a messy stack that threatened to topple over on her at the slightest of knocks.

But fortunately for her (and him), Kakashi happened upon her just as her fraying nerves threatened to snap entirely, and he took great pity on her. So much so that they were meeting only ten minutes later in his home and he had her pinned to the nearest wall.

They wasted no time on undressing or foreplay straightaway – no, Kakashi knew what she needed in that moment. He always did. And so she took all he had to give, sighing and moaning her gratitude and appreciation when he brought her to two amazing orgasms with his relentless hips.

Shivering at the faint brushes of his lips on her now bare shoulder and neck, Sakura reached behind herself and made her back arch elegantly, fingers twisting in his damp hair.

Quickies didn’t exist when it came to Kakashi. That was why it was over an hour later that they collapsed onto his bed, having used almost every surface in his home to take their – or just her, she supposed – frustrations out on. His stamina was a blessing and a curse, though only the latter when it came to realising the time.

Luckily for her, she had nowhere to be that afternoon and knew Sarada was training with her team and Konohamaru, so wouldn’t be home until the evening. Worst case scenario? They ate takeout.

“Thank you,” she murmured while stretching languidly. Every muscle in her body was satisfyingly relaxed and heavy, leaving her to snuggle deeper into his bedding, inhaling the unmistakable scent of Kakashi. “You always know how to make me unwind.”

“You needed it,” came his chuckled reply. Calloused fingers trailed up her spine and she shuddered with pleasure delicately in response. “Bad day?”

“It just wouldn’t stop,” Sakura groaned.

She smiled when his hands effortlessly turned Sakura to lay on her back, soon trailing down to hold onto her thighs, coaxing them into folding up to her chest. Previously, she would’ve blushed at being so open with her body, would’ve felt wholly uncomfortable in having Kakashi gazing upon her so candidly, so hungrily. But both he and Sasuke had aided her in growing more confident and comfortable with her body.

Lidded eyes drifted down her body, the hunger undeniable and Sakura felt a swell of renewed heat between her thighs in response to his staring. She shifted wantonly, making her needs known and she released a shaky groan when Kakashi indulged her instantly, hands clutching at his hair and holding him to her undulating hips.

“Tell me,” he murmured into her flesh.

The order had her scoffing, because how the hell was she supposed to recount the horrors of her chaotic day when he was devouring her sensitive centre? Her previous orgasms had certainly done a number on her and she felt the aftereffects with every swipe or flick of his tongue on her clitoris.

“Sakura,” he growled lowly.

She gasped at the sensation, hips bucking into his suckling mouth. “A lot of the medics feel as though they have to run every little detail by me,” she barely managed to say, and Sakura was certain she wasn’t even coherent. “Every problem they had became mine and I scarcely managed to complete my own tasks.”

Kakashi hummed, causing her thighs to quiver. He knew damn well what he was doing, but she couldn’t find it in herself to complain.

The hands on her thighs readjusted their grip, the hold increasing to bruising strength that she _relished_ , keeping them pinned to her shoulders.

“You’re their superior and they admire you,” he finally replied, pulling away just enough for her to see her juices soaking his chin and still feel his breath on her. “Feel honoured that they’re comfortable enough to come to you for assistance, given your position.”

Most _would_ rather suffer in silence, she relented with a sigh. She’d been the same, never wanting to admit to her faults or that she was struggling with a task set for her by Tsunade. The thoughts of being pathetic and incompetent continuously plagued her, only doubling when she eventually had to ask for help. Of course, she was never berated for it. Tsunade was an incredible teacher and new what buttons to press, but moreover, she knew _when_ was the best time to push them. People merely feared going to her because of her status and reputation.

Sighing again, Sakura shuffled awkwardly away from Kakashi before yanking him up against her, smirking at the way his eyes widened just the tiniest amount. Why he still got shocked when she manhandled him like that, she’d never know. She’d done it so many times now.

Wrapping her legs around his hips, she twisted them, pinning Kakashi to the bed with a triumphant smirk.

“Are you getting sloppy, Kakashi- _sensei_?”

It was his turn to groan, eyes sliding shut when she began a tortuous pace of grinding herself down on his hot length.

“It’s wrong the way you make the title sound so hot,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

“Because I was your student?” she asked curiously.

Sakura bit her lip when the next rolling of her hips caused the blunt tip of his cock to press against her opening, but just as he attempted to guide her hips into accepting him, she hauled back with another smirk.

“Yeah,” he grunted.

“What if Sasuke-kun called you sensei?” she murmured against his lips, the feeling of her bare chest pressing down on his making her nipples tingle. “Do you think he could make it sound hot too?”

Just the thought of her husband submitting to Kakashi and calling him sensei had her hips bucking once out of time, and the older man chuckled at the giveaway.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” There was a grunt of exertion as Kakashi went against her strength and sat up with her, keeping their bodies close so that he could continue to feel each of her raw reactions. And she didn’t disappoint when he slid inside once more, leaving her to grip at his shoulders, forehead falling to his with a gentle thud. “You want to see somebody take away that control of his.”

Yes. Yes. A thousand times _yes_.

However, she couldn’t word her agreement because Kakashi slowly moved their hips, guiding her into a shockingly gentle pace.

“I’m going to,” he told her in no uncertain terms, nipping at her bottom lip. “The next time Sasuke’s in Konoha, I’m going to fuck him and you’re going to watch.”

A short lived, high pitched moan spilled from her lips, though was soon silenced by Kakashi’s eager mouth as it swallowed it whole, their tongues tangling in a way that sent a shock of pleasure straight to her core.

“Do you want that?” he asked breathlessly when their lips parted. “Do you want me to fuck your husband?”

“Yes,” she only just managed to whisper.

“Not good enough,” Kakashi told her cruelly, smirking. “You need to be louder than that.”

“Yes,” Sakura repeated. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he spanked her harshly, hands then spreading her ass cheeks and bringing her to him in a rougher thrust. “I want to watch you fuck Sasuke-kun!”

“Good girl,” he praised and rewarded her with open mouthed kisses to her neck and chest. “I suggest as soon as we’re done here, you send a message to Sasuke. He shouldn’t be too far.”

The praise – coming from Kakashi – was shockingly pleasurable, for reasons Sakura couldn’t even begin to understand, nor did she entirely want to. It sounded like a can of unresolved issues that she seriously couldn’t stand facing anytime soon.

“For now, however,” he continued in that breathless, deep whisper that did wonderful things to her insides. “I _need_ to fuck you.”

* * *

“You _summoned_ me for this?”

When he’d received a three worded letter instructing him to come home quickly, he’d understandably assumed the worse. There were way too many possibilities as to what could have happened, ranging from Sarada discovering the truth about their clan to an Ōtsutsuki attacking the village. With a knot of dread weighing down his stomach, he rushed back to the village.

Only to find that Naruto had no news to report.

So, he rushed back home to see if there’d been a domestic of some sort, both mind and stomach uneasy.

To find both Sakura and Kakashi waiting for him in the bedroom, fully naked and stripping the bed down to just its under sheet. It wasn’t a romantic layout as such, no candles or rose petals or music, but there was something distinctly… _different_ in the air.

“Welcome home, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura greeted with an impish smile. “Glad to see you got my message.”

“You can’t send a message like that, Sakura,” he reprimanded her. “Do you know what was going through my head?”

The impish smile faltered and while part of Sasuke felt guilty for upsetting her, he believed his wife had to know she couldn’t screw around like that. Travelling home at high speed with a steadily increasing anxiety, expecting to return to devastating news of some form kept his muscles tensed painfully, even now when he knew nothing had happened.

They were just horny.

“Maa, don’t take it out on Sakura,” Kakashi told him firmly, cutting Sakura off just as she was about to apologise. “I told her to bring you home.”

He knew there were no ill intentions behind their summoning him home, but damn it, the relief had yet to hit him that nothing had happened. In his mind, Sasuke was still expecting bad news because he was _used_ to it.

“Why?” he demanded. “For sex?”

“Yes,” responded Kakashi simply.

“You…”

Sasuke exhaled sharply, unable to dismiss the humour in their situation. He wasn’t sure whether to felt comforted in the fact that they both felt confident in his feelings for their unusual trio, or annoyed that they expected him to drop everything for sex.

The impish smile on his wife’s lips returned, green eyes lighting up wonderfully. “What do you say, Sasuke-kun?”

He…

Just one look in Kakashi’s direction informed him what to expect of that night and while Sasuke knew she wouldn’t be home, he couldn’t help but grasp at straws, asking, “Where’s Sarada?”

“On a top secret mission with her team,” Kakashi informed him cheerfully. “There are perks to being Hokage.”

“ _Retired_ Hokage.”

“But Hokage nonetheless.”

Abuse of power, Sasuke wanted to accuse, but it was too humorous to do so.

“Well?” his wife cajoled and gestured to his fully dressed self. “Are you going to join us, or not?”

He rolled his eyes. “I need to shower. I rushed home.”

“Better be quick,” warned Kakashi with a teasing lilt to his voice. “I don’t plan on waiting.”

And to prove his point, the older man rounded on Sakura, one hand winding in her hair and bringing their lips together, other running down her naked body, appreciating the soft curves.

Huffing with amusement, Sasuke turned away and made his way to the shower, washing quickly but efficiently to ensure not a speck of evidence of his travels remained. By the time he returned, the pair were in one of his favourite positions – sixty-nine.

At his return, Kakashi’s grip on her hips shifted to her ass, spreading her cheeks for him as an invitation that he merely assessed while drying himself off, cock already hard and needing them both. It was only spurred on by her mewls of pleasure that were muffled as she deepthroated Kakashi’s cock, seemingly throbbing in time to her noises.

He wasn’t sure what it was that appealed to him. He couldn’t understand _why_ he liked watching his wife getting fucked by another man. But he did. And that was enough for Sasuke, because he’d quickly come to realise since first witnessing the pair together that there was no judgement in their agreement. They were free to open up, to explore and divulge in their secret desires.

That was why he felt no shame in slowly pumping his cock in time to Sakura’s bobbing head, eyes drawn to the perfect angle he was granted with. It allowed him to watch every lick Kakashi gave to Sakura, every suckle or appreciative kiss. And when he spread her lips to plunge his tongue inside her, he… Gods, it just _hit him_ how badly he wanted them.

“You just gonna stand there, Sasuke-kun?” she asked after Kakashi’s length left her mouth with a wet _pop_.

She tried to look over her shoulder at him to drive her point home, though in the end leaned further back until she was fully sitting on Kakashi’s face, head falling back at the new angle. Sasuke found he appreciated the view of her slender curves, especially as she began to roll her hips slightly, hands soon cupping her own breasts at the pressure she liked best.

Despite what she originally thought, his wife had always been magnificent, in his eyes. Even roughed up from battle (sometimes _especially_ roughed up from battle), even when exhausted, even when it was obvious she wasn’t feeling herself or it’d been years since they last saw one another, she stood out sharply in comparison to the rest of the women he knew. Always the one to dominate his thoughts, always the only one to get a reaction from him.

Seeing her there, so completely at ease and lost in the throes of passion…

How could he not like watching her?

“S-Sasuke-kun,” she pleaded with the higher pitched tone that signified she was getting close to orgasm. A sudden movement he couldn’t identify had her hissing, hands flailing to find something to grab. “A- _Ah, Kakashi!”_

Sasuke didn’t miss a single second as his wife was suddenly pushed face first into the bed, the Copy-Nin yanking her backwards until he was kneeling on the floor, face once more buried between her thighs. She quivered and moaned loudly, but what really had her coming undone were the two fingers that entered her without warning, their pumping fast and merciless.

“Should we show Sasuke your new trick, Sakura?”

She whined into the mattress, hips bucking relentlessly.

It was a whole new side to her that he’d never witnessed before and Sasuke swallowed hard, his own hand moving faster on his throbbing cock, smearing the precum that gathered on his tip.

The way her body arched and twitched, the way she wailed Kakashi’s name and clawed at the bedsheet, attempting to secure herself to something, was almost animalistic. She was completely lost in the carnal bliss, and Sasuke’s eyes widened a fraction, a blush staining his cheeks and neck, when her orgasm visibly exploded out of Sakura. Sensing it, Kakashi moved to the side not even a second before it happened, fingers leaving her messily and allowing her juices to squirt out of her.

His wife was…

She was nothing short of amazing.

Sasuke moved forward, cock forgotten about as he stroked her trembling legs reverently. Part of him wanted to ask Kakashi _how_ , but his pride silenced him from doing so, all the while simultaneously demanding that Sasuke get a grip. So what if she squirted?

But he couldn’t let it go. It was amazing.

And only made him more curious as to what it would be like to be with Kakashi.

* * *

It was definitely happening that night.

Kakashi could feel it in the way Sasuke admired his handiwork, stroking his way up and down Sakura’s trembling form.

Smirking, he warned, “Careful. She’s extra sensitive right now.”

The first time he’d made Sakura squirt, he’d been in a state of awe. They’d had sex countless times at that point both as a twosome and threesome, yet she’d never let go in such a wild way (and he could tell from Sasuke’s awe that it was the same for him, too). And the _aftermath_ was… It was so different from anyone else he’d ever been with, like her squirting was somehow a next level orgasm that drained her spectacularly.

However, one downside was that her clitoris was shockingly sensitive afterwards – and not in a good way – but he supposed his unwavering attention explained why. It wasn’t the orgasm itself, more so the harsh treatment of her clitoris leading up to it.

That was all a part of their master plan, though.

And now that they were in the third phase of the plan (the first was getting Sasuke back in Konoha), Kakashi reached out without hesitation, smirking faintly when the dark-haired man didn’t waver in accepted the touching. Instead, he stepped closer, initiating their kiss.

There was something unexplainable about being with the couple, something he’d never experienced with anyone else before – no, that was a lie. He’d experienced such a greater level of passion with just one other, though Kakashi didn’t want to dive deeper into the hows and whys. Just as he had with Tenzo, he would simply go with the flow and not make a huge deal out of it all or try to find hidden meanings. Whatever happened, happened.

After guiding Sasuke’s hand to his cock and silently demanding he pleased him, Kakashi ran his hands along his body, testing out the waters, seeing what pleasured him and what was a no-go area. Surprisingly, there weren’t many, if any, no-go areas.

_ It was definitely going to happen that night. _

A dreamy sigh left their pinkette’s lips, and parting from their kiss, they watched as she sluggishly turned onto her back, knees bent and legs spread wide as she stretched out.

And then slowly, those green eyes slid open with a lidded, sultry look, and one of her hands dragged down her body, reaching for her sensitive folds and beginning a gentle up and down rub.

He heard Sasuke’s breath catch.

Directing the Uchiha to face his wife fully, Kakashi came behind him, hands smoothing across his heated skin before boldly reaching for two separate sensitive areas. The first, his cock, slickly and teasingly grazing his length until Sasuke stepped back into him, demanding more. Then, he reached for his throat, making him jolt ever so slightly at how vulnerable he suddenly became.

Sakura bit her lip, other hand massaging her breast.

He nosed the hair from Sasuke’s neck, laying open mouthed kisses that trailed up to his jaw and caused his head to fall back, eyes sliding shut.

“Sasuke,” he called out lowly, his erection pressed firmly into the Uchiha’s back. “Do you want this?”

Although they were open with one another in their bubble and trusted one another explicably, Kakashi would not cross any boundaries, especially considering he was going solely off observations rather than Sasuke’s words. He highly doubted it, but on the off chance that he _had_ misread his body language, he wanted confirmation. He wanted Sasuke’s vocal consent.

He nodded faintly.

“Not good enough,” Kakashi murmured and using the hand on his throat, he tilted Sasuke’s head in his direction, lips hovering over his. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

That was perhaps pushing it too far. As open as they were, Sasuke was still incredibly proud and to admit to wanting to be fucked by another man in front of his wife… Well, it was possibly too much for him.

“You know what I want,” he ground out, eyes opening to glare at him.

Still not good enough.

“Oh?”

“Please, Sasuke-kun?” whispered Sakura. She gazed up at her husband longingly, hips rolling into her insistent hand.

The reluctance to speak his mind freely was written all over his face, much to Kakashi’s amusement.

“Is it really so hard to admit you want to be fucked by a man?”

Despite his arrogant words, Kakashi knew how difficult it was. He understood the indecision Sasuke was experiencing, though he knew his former student was in a more difficult position due to his wife’s presence.

“It doesn’t make you any less of a man,” Sakura told him, thinking along the same lines.

“I know,” Sasuke almost snapped, making it obvious he was getting defensive.

What they were doing was essentially peer pressure, Kakashi realised with an inward sigh of dejection, however, he stood by his decision to wait for Sasuke’s vocal consent. So, he would continue to wait for that moment.

Holding his hands out in surrender, he watched as Sasuke turned to face him, his dark eyebrows knitting together.

“Enough pushing,” Kakashi relented with a nod of acknowledgement to Sasuke’s conflict. “How about we just see where it goes?”

The way his shoulders relaxed had part of the Copy-Nin feeling guilty for pressing the act so hard. In a way, he and Sasuke were very similar. Their needs were basic – primal, even – but their pride was too great to give in.

Like Sasuke, Kakashi had struggled with bottoming for someone the first time and had in fact only felt comfortable doing so for a select few, one of who was in the room. For people such as themselves – proud, self-reliant, dominant – it was unsettling being so vulnerable with another, relinquishing control in one of the greatest ways possible.

To show there were no hard feelings (and surprising Kakashi when Sasuke seemed to have the same thought as himself), they met halfway in a kiss that quickly escalated into the latter being gently shoved onto the bed. He was welcomed eagerly by his wife, her kisses passionate and deep, and Kakashi saw an immediate effect to them as Sasuke’s cock once more hardened.

There wasn’t much talking from that point, not that it really surprised him. They were too busy with pleasuring the dainty woman sandwiched between them, occasionally meeting each other’s lips over her head, the feeling of her hands on their bodies, tugging at their lengths, encouraging them.

That was until Kakashi was lifting Sakura and coaxing her thighs to wrap around his waist. He fell back against the bed, burying himself deep inside of her with a groan of utter bliss, beckoning Sasuke closer by spreading her cheeks for him. Never one to be told twice, Sasuke did as instructed, though first had his wife lubricating his cock with her mouth until he deemed it ready.

She came three times with them both inside of her, and damn it, Kakashi nearly came with her by the third time because it was so fucking tight that he could hardly think straight. What’s more, he could feel Sasuke’s cock throbbing against his own.

“Kakashi,” murmured Sasuke lustfully, gaze lidded as he pulled out of Sakura. Green eyes brightened with renewed energy and she left Kakashi’s embrace with a final, fiery kiss. “Fuck me.”

“Gladly.”

Sloppy kisses and sucks on his cock distracted Sasuke while Kakashi worked the lube onto his length, watching the way the Uchiha’s lone hand tangled in her hair, messily fucking her face. Then he jolted in surprise, relaxing moments later and it took Kakashi only a second to figure out why, the sight of Sakura’s arm wrapping around her husband’s hips informing him of what was happening.

She was preparing Sasuke for him.

Kakashi smirked.

“Sakura, get on the bed,” he ordered and she obeyed immediately, prompting him to call her by the name she seemingly enjoyed. “Good girl.”

Curious dark eyes looked between them, an eyebrow quirking in question, but Kakashi didn’t explain. He was too busy positioning Sakura on the edge of the bed, trying to choose the best position for Sasuke’s first time. If he was distracted by her, then it would make it less of a shock to the system.

Sasuke was more than happy to rejoin Sakura, their kiss chaotic and full of need, and once he witnessed him entering her and immediately starting up a rapid series of thrusts, Kakashi shifted behind them, stroking his cock several times to massage the lube in properly.

“Are you ready?” asked Kakashi huskily into the Uchiha’s ear.

At the nod of consent, he kneaded his ass cheeks languidly, his blunt tip teasing him relentlessly and causing a falter in Sasuke’s once harsh thrusts. He could feel the muscles in his ass tensing with each movement, the power found there exciting him further because _he_ would be the one dominating, not Sasuke.

He’d teased him enough, Kakashi decided, the intensity of his need burning in his stomach cutting the torture short. However, he wasn’t so lost in his desire to finally fuck Uchiha Sasuke that he rushed it and accidentally hurt him. No, Kakashi entered slowly, eyes sliding shut with a guttural curse when Sasuke instinctively pushed back against the intrusion, the short noise of surprised pleasure giving him a rush.

Sakura’s moan when her husband yanked her closer, plunging deeper, damn near corroded Kakashi’s already fraying control, the intensity of the moment threatening to end it all way too soon for his liking.

It was obvious when Sasuke adjusted to the thickness of his cock, because he glanced over his shoulder challengingly, muttering, “Too much for you, old man?”

Tinkering laughter had the Uchiha smirking, but that was soon rectified when Kakashi planted his hands on each side of her head, leaning over Sasuke.

“I’m only waiting to make sure you can handle it,” he retorted, snorting. “As for you…” One hand then brushed against Sakura’s shoulder and with a knowing glint in her eyes, she tipped her head back, welcoming the hand to her throat with a biting of her lower lip, the upper quirking with a smile. “You should know better than to challenge me during sex.”

Eager eyes darkened with lust.

He started off slow despite the challenge in the air, knowing it was still an adjustment for the younger man. But once Sasuke demanded he moved faster, once he started all but ramming backwards onto his cock, Kakashi pushed away from the bed and gripped the Uchiha’s hips, teeth gritting as he finally let loose on him.

Sakura’s feet momentarily brushed his hips, urging him move faster and Kakashi responded wholeheartedly, eyes squeezing shut at the sounds of Sasuke’s pleasure. The next moan cut off abruptly due to him angling his hips differently, hitting a new spot that caused one of Sasuke’s knees to give way, back arching and almost causing him to fall out of Sakura entirely.

She pouted demandingly, reaching up to yank Sasuke down against her, hips moving wantonly, kiss sloppy and everything Kakashi wanted to complete the experience for him. So, once they parted, he was tangling a hand in dark hair and tilting his head back far enough for him to kiss Sasuke deeply, his once harsh thrusts slowing considerably to allow Kakashi to focus on the intertwining of their tongues.

“Look at her,” he ordered when they parted. His own gaze drifted to the sinful woman laid bare before them, balls tightening at the sight of her. “Look at your wife while I’m fucking you.”

It was everything he imagined it to be. Unbearably hot, the tension escalating rapidly with their impending orgasms. The way Sasuke thrust backwards unrelentingly, back arching every time he pressed that one button inside of him that–

“I’m going to cum,” Sasuke groaned as he met Sakura’s eye, arm giving way.

He was quick to try and catch himself before he collapsed on top of her, their gazes locked when their foreheads pressed together, but she didn’t appear to mind either way, embracing them both and pressing them all together with delicious friction. Sasuke’s trembling hand found its way between their bodies, starting up quick, experienced circles on her clitoris, determined on bringing her to orgasm also, refusing to leave her behind.

The sound of Sakura’s moan going up an octave threatened to be his undoing, the tension in his stomach spreading to his balls. It was all too much for Kakashi and he pressed down on Sasuke’s lower back. Knowing how he personally felt when another man came inside him, he pulled out at the last moment, not even needing to touch himself before he was covering the Uchiha with his semen.

“Sh- _Shit_ ,” Sakura cried, clutching at the pair of them to try and anchor herself.

As she came down from her high, Kakashi busied himself with wiping up the mess on Sasuke’s back, pressing a single, appreciative kiss to his shoulder, one that was apparently way too soon because he shivered slightly.

“That was…” she began breathlessly, chuckling once.

“Intense,” Sasuke finished and Kakashi smirked at the burning of the back of his neck.

The Copy-Nin fell back beside her, peering up at his expression and the smirk widened knowingly at the reluctant acceptance. It seemed he was too spent to even pull out of his wife – not that Kakashi could really blame him. Being inside of her was something else.

“So, Sasuke,” he spoke up. The bed dipped as Sasuke finally stood up on weakened legs, before Sakura shifted onto her side, lazily drawing patterns on his chest. “How long are you staying for?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by Shikabootay!

“I respect that you’re one of the Legendary Sannin, more so that you saved Tsunade-sama’s life during the war,” Sakura said with a strained smile, the hairs on her body standing on end at being in the presence of such a repulsive man. She’d made it a point to actively avoid ever being in his company, but after hearing Kakashi’s request, had offered herself up without hesitation. “But don’t push me, Orochimaru.”

She’d gladly give him a repeat performance of her shishou’s strength.

Gods, the guy gave her the creeps. The only saving grace about his hideout was the fact Karin happened to be there more often than not, and she’d intended on spending however long it took for Sasuke to reach them with her. But much to Sakura’s dismay, the redhead was nowhere to be seen and it was unfortunately during her search for her that she happened across the creature that’d plagued Konoha for way too long.

“You have always been so cold towards your husband’s shishou, Sakura-san,” he responded politely, though she knew he disliked her just as greatly as she did him. He hated that she’d always been a part of Sasuke’s life or thoughts even when they were separated. “Hasn’t enough time passed for us to move on from our past?”

Like hell it had. The bastard had preyed upon a lonely, grieving thirteen year old boy and filled his mind with messed up ideals and promises of power (which, granted, Sasuke got plenty of), with the sole intention of stealing his body. Any _real_ shishou would have fought tooth and nail to keep their precious student from stumbling down a dark path (proven by both her own and Naruto’s), whereas Orochimaru had shoved Sasuke headfirst into the darkness.

“At the very least, we should be on friendly terms for the sakes of our children, don’t you think?”

That poor boy deserved so, so, _so_ much better than Orochimaru for a parent.

But as always, just as her fists clenched warningly and she opened her mouth to unleash hell now that her maternal instinct was activated, she was interrupted, and his voice soothed the rapidly escalating anger without any fuss.

“Sakura.”

She turned, smiling warmly up at her husband, forgetting all about the snake behind her.

As gross as Orochimaru’s hideouts made her feel, with Sasuke around, they were bearable enough (obviously, considering she’d felt comfortable enough giving birth to their daughter in one of them) to hang around for a short while.

Damn it, Kakashi was lucky he was so important to her. If it hadn’t been for his happiness as he spent a couple of nights away with an old flame, she never would have offered to take Tenzo’s place as Orochimaru’s lead watcher. Just knowing she had to keep a close eye on the bastard who experimented on people for his own twisted–

“Let’s go,” Sasuke instructed quietly, hand coming to her lower back to guide Sakura from the lab she’d stumbled upon.

Luckily for Orochimaru, she hadn’t spotted any test subjects and she knew it would stay that way too, for wariness of her intervention. It was bad enough knowing poor Mitsuki was an experiment – a sign that Orochimaru was finding loopholes in Naruto’s rules of not experimenting on _people_. In her eyes, Mitsuki was very much a person and argued with Naruto until she was red in the face, but he’d reluctantly gone against her with the fact that Mitsuki was biologically Orochimaru’s son, regardless of how he came to be. What’s more, he was a synthetic human. That was Orochimaru’s loophole.

She hoped from the very bottom of her heart that Mitsuki wouldn’t be manipulated and misguided just as her husband had been.

“What is this about?” Sasuke asked once they were outside of the hideout, telling her that her old paranoia of privacy within any lair of Orochimaru’s was valid. “Why did you want to meet here of all places?”

Oh, yeah. She’d forgotten to tell Sasuke of Kakashi’s vacation.

Smiling, she glanced up at the full moon, admiring the way it washed away all colours while bathing them in its wondrous light, making even that hellhole a place of serene beauty.

“I’ve relieved Tenzo-taichou of his role for a few days while he goes on vacation with Kakashi,” she told him without hesitating.

He blinked in surprise. “Tenzo is Kakashi’s former…?”

Shrugging half-heartedly, she refused to go into further detail as it really wasn’t her place to do so. If Kakashi found it necessary to discuss his time with Tenzo, then that was his choice and she would listen and offer advice if needed, but in her eyes, he had no need to unless it possessed the potential to effect their health.

“They both seemed happy when I offered to step in,” she added with a smile. Although she’d noticed Tenzo _had_ seemed wary of her knowing about their relationship, which was understandable, Sakura supposed. Looking to her husband, she told him, “I asked you to be here because–”

“Orochimaru pisses you off.”

Her smile widened. “Plus, Karin’s not here to keep the peace.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that before settling at the base of one the trees that surrounded the hideout – nature being the only good part about being Orochimaru’s watcher. Despite the danger lurking within the building, wildlife filled the silence all around them and she leaned into her husband’s side, eyes drawn to the owl situated in a tree not too far from them.

“How long are you staying here for?”

“I didn’t really put a limit on it,” Sakura admitted sheepishly. “I didn’t want to.”

Being seated where they were, they were hidden from view and the knowledge brought forth a familiar warmth in her belly, one that was difficult to ignore. It’d been a few months since she was last intimate with her husband – _alone_ – and their being out in the forest reminded her of their life before becoming parents.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” questioned Sasuke quietly, looking down at her.

She knew it wasn’t petty jealousy that was irking him about Kakashi and Tenzo’s relationship – at least, she didn’t think it was. No, to Sakura, it looked more like he was unsure of where that left their trio. Did she wonder the same thing? Sure, but only briefly.

“No,” Sakura responded truthfully and rested her head on Sasuke’s shoulder, hand finding his with ease. It was he who entwined their fingers, the feeling of his thumb gently running along the back of her knuckles warming her heart. “This could be Kakashi’s chance of finding what we have, Sasuke-kun. I will gladly end things with him if it means he’ll be happy.”

“But…” He sighed, head leaning back against the tree with a gentle thud and breaking eye contact. “Will you be happy? The whole reason this thing started was because you weren’t.”

So that was what worried Sasuke? Not that Kakashi was most likely sleeping with another man or that their agreement could come to an end if the pair decided to give it a go, but that she would go back to being unhappy?

“Of course I will,” she assured without missing a beat. Rising to her knees, she shifted, taking her husband by surprise by straddling him in the middle of the forest.

They weren’t newbies when it came to outdoor sex – in the beginning of their relationship they’d travelled across the five nations together and would never have been able to afford sleeping in an inn every night, so whenever they had sex it was usually outdoors. She kind of missed the rush, she realised in that moment as her senses reached out around them to ensure they were alone.

“I was lonely, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura admitted gently while cupping his cheek, other hand trailing down his lone arm and coaxing it into wrapping around her. “But you’re here now and you’ve been coming home every chance you get.”

The hand on her back shifted, bringing her forward until their bodies were pressed tightly together.

“Kakashi helped us get our spark back,” she explained while tenderly nuzzling his throat, relishing in the tightening of his grip and quiet gasp. “And we can both admit that he was amazing while doing it.” Sasuke nodded once, head tilting back when she kissed his neck, tongue soon running up the length of it and causing him to shiver. “But if this is his chance of happiness then we shouldn’t hold him back.”

Sasuke’s nod of agreement was interrupted by the meeting of their lips, her hands swiftly winding themselves in his hair to aid in deepening the kiss.

She loved sex with Kakashi and cherished him deeply – not to mention sex as a trio was highly addictive – but sometimes, Sakura craved the touch of her husband alone. Sometimes, she longed for the intimacy that was heightened by their love for one another.

Inhaling sharply at the rolling of their hips, a rush of excitement shot through her, one that was doubled by Sasuke’s cloak suddenly settling around her shoulders. His speed continued to astound her even after all their years together, but what caused her breath to catch was his gentleness and consideration towards her.

Smiling into their kiss, Sakura shifted on her knees, legs spreading wider at his insistence and allowing Sasuke to pop the button of her pants open more comfortably. The sound of the zipper easing downwards seemed to echo around them, but she wasn’t concerned if anyone was potentially listening in. Not only did Tenzo inform her the squads were rotating, but she could sense no one was around.

“Sasuke-kun,” she sighed shakily as his fingers expertly picked up the rhythm that drove her crazy.

He silenced her with another kiss that caused her hips to flex into his hand, their tongues tangling in the same moment as he slipped a finger inside her.

The rush of being so close to Orochimaru’s hideout, of the squads rotating, of Sasuke’s former teammates returning, was insane, scorching through her veins and she knew it was no different for her husband, his gasps and sighs adding to her high.

It wasn’t soon enough when he shifted to sit back on his haunches, lone hand hooking beneath her ass to keep them steady as he lifted her onto him, their quiet moans of relief and longing mingling between their lips. His cloak surrounded them both when her arms came around his neck, ensuring to trap the material to keep it that way, just on the off chance someone _did_ stumble across them.

Her forehead pressed to his, lips tantalisingly close but unable to meet due to the intensity of their rocking hips. All she could was cling to him, hips rocking tenderly and meeting Sasuke’s halfway.

Kakashi had helped them reconnect, had helped them rediscover their spark.

If being with Tenzo brought even an ounce of the intimacy and happiness being with Sasuke brought her, then Gods, as much as she’d miss him, she’d let him go.

* * *

The dislike his wife had when it came to Orochimaru was as amusing as it was annoying, all depending on his mood.

As she’d often told him, Orochimaru was a huge pain in her ass and Sasuke could honestly admit that he was stunned she’d offer herself up to watch over him. It’d only lasted a day despite her words of not putting a limit on the whole experience, but he knew each minute felt like a week in his old shishou’s presence. Her fists had remained tightly clenched like Sakura was ready to beat seven shades out of him even when they were halfway home.

His wife was too caring.

Knowing how much it meant to Kakashi and Tenzo to have a night together, she’d willingly watched over Orochimaru and his hideout (it was such a big deal because they all knew he found loopholes in his detainment and conducted experiments – experiments that went against everything Sakura believed in), and when the latter had returned to once more resume his position, her smile was simply radiant at the sight of the brunet, telling Sasuke there _was_ an upside to taking charge for a night.

His body language had been relaxed and peaceful, those once unsettlingly vacant eyes seemingly telling his wife all she needed to know, because her own had brightened considerably, body sagging with relief. The ever-present anger when in Orochimaru’s presence was knocked down a few pegs, soothed by the happiness of a friend.

Sasuke wasn’t sure how he felt about the whole situation. They’d briefly discussed it the night before, but it was safe to say his mind was preoccupied by his wife and her allure.

It wasn’t so much Kakashi sleeping with another that irked him – the guy was old enough and most importantly _single_ enough to do whatever he wanted. More so his concern lay with Sakura, as she was…

Resisting the urge to frown, he stole a glance in his wife’s direction as she walked several steps ahead, relishing in their casual stroll back to the village. It’d been a while since they’d travelled, and he had to admit he’d missed the serenity in their gentle paced walking.

Sakura was the type who put everyone’s needs above her own – proven countless times over the years with him alone. Her heart was too big, too kind, and much too willing to take a beating if it meant a friend or loved one would be happy. In that regard, she kind of reminded him of Itachi and his similarly selfless heart. They’d both always put him first even when he didn’t deserve it, always tore apart their own hearts loving him when he was at his worst.

If Sasuke allowed his mind to wander too much (as if often did when they went on walks), then he almost allowed himself to wonder whether his brother would have liked Sakura, and she him.

But back to his point.

What if she ended things with Kakashi believing that was what he wanted, then fell back into her pit of loneliness and depression? Yes, Sasuke was around more than ever and tried to never stray too far from the village, but his mission was still very much ongoing and with the situation progressing as it was, he couldn’t make any promises. One day, there was every chance he might not even make it home.

Who would she have to turn to if that happened?

“Sasuke-kun,” she called out in a sing-song voice, hand coming to his arm. “Come back to me.”

“Sorry,” he murmured.

“Where did you go?”

Previously, Sasuke never would have been able to tell her of his pessimistic thoughts, of his overthinking, because he’d genuinely believed nobody would ever understand, especially not someone as innocent as Sakura. She’d never lost someone she’d loved, so how could she?

But in a way, she had.

He’d never confided in anyone as greatly as he did Sakura – downright refused to even speak of Itachi in anyone else’s presence. As much as he’d grown over the years, it still irritated him beyond belief to hear his name dragged through the mud. So, Sasuke didn’t talk about his brother to anyone other than Sakura.

“Are you sure?” he asked after several moments of silent walking. Gaze travelling to the dirt road ahead of them, Sasuke tried to find something, anything, to focus on.

Of course, she already knew what he was talking about. “About Kakashi?”

“Aa.”

Sakura hummed thoughtfully, arm easily linking through his and Sasuke couldn’t control the way his eyes softened on her peaceful features. Yes, he’d grown over the years, but Sakura more so, he believed. That too kind heart had exploded to new sizes, promising him it was big enough for him and then, their child.

Was that why he’d never felt threatened by Kakashi, even back in the beginning?

“Don’t get me wrong, if he _does_ decide to call it quits and commit himself to Tenzo-taichou, I’ll miss him. Just like I know you will too,” added his wife teasingly, side-eyeing him and he pretended not to notice the way his neck and ears raged with heat at her words. “But we’ll still be friends, Sasuke-kun and I can live with being just friends if it means he’s happy.”

Too caring for her own good, his belief only solidifying when he noticed the brief spark of sadness in her eyes.

Sparing her a brief smile, Sasuke allowed Sakura to tuck herself further into his side even when it made walking slightly awkward.

“You’d miss him too, right?”

Would he?

The sex… Yes. He’d miss the sex as a trio. Their agreement was a safe environment, in a way and it allowed them to explore their fantasies, discovering new likes and dislikes. Sasuke enjoyed sex with Kakashi – would never deny it – but only when it involved his wife, too. To him, Kakashi ending their agreement to be with Tenzo wouldn’t make as big an impact on him as it would her.

“Would you still go to him?” he asked, deciding not to answer her question since Sakura already knew the answer to it. “As a friend?”

Was it possible to return to being just friends after their experiences? Or would his wife lose a cherished confidant?

She took a few moments to respond, words careful as she confessed, “I feel like a part of me will always want him, but I cherish him as a friend, too – you know he doesn’t have many of those left.”

Sasuke stared ahead of himself, knowing all too well what that grief and loneliness felt like.

“Awkward tension will only last as long as we allow it to,” she assured him with a small smile. “And it’s definitely not worth walking away from such an important friendship.”

He supposed. Inhaling deeply, he said, “We’re getting ahead of ourselves. He might not even want to end things.”

Sometimes, the whole situation continued to feel surreal to him. How many could be so open and honest about caring for the third party in their relationship? How many even admitted to _wanting_ a third party? Were they abnormal for their easy acceptance of Kakashi in their sex lives?

“Exactly,” came her cheerful response. “We all entered this thing with open minds – we shouldn’t change that now just because he might have interests outside of us.”

As long as she remained happy, Sasuke thought to himself, gaze trailing to his wife.

“Speaking of open minds,” Sakura continued, and he knew from the batting of her eyelashes that she was attempting to butter up to him. “I think it may be time to have the talk with Sarada.”

He looked away, the lump of dread that knotted in his stomach unyielding and stirring a vicious bout of nausea. “I’ve put it off for too long.”

Gentle fingers met his and like she was using her healing chakra, the nausea faded, the knot easing ever so slightly. “It’s okay,” came her soft reply. “I just don’t want her to be misinformed or grow to hate the wrong people.”

_Itachi._

As much as he wished to shield her from the dark past of their clan, doing so caused more harm than good for as bloody as it was, it served to teach them all valuable lessons. Sarada, being as intuitive as she was, was bound to be misinformed just as his wife stated. It’d happened before – back when she was so dead set on the ridiculous notion that Sakura wasn’t her birth mother – and he intended to never allow her to fester in such uncertainty or heartbreak again.

“It’s time she learned about our family.”

* * *

That must have become a place of contemplation for him, Kakashi figured.

Usually, he would walk away and allow his former student (or anyone, for that matter) the time to think and come to his own decisions. His input had never been wanted or appreciated before, after all and only served to push Sasuke further away.

Something stopped him from leaving him there, however.

Perhaps emboldened by their agreement and the fact it’d brought them much closer, Kakashi approached the lone Uchiha at a leisurely pace, ensuring that his footsteps were slightly heavier so that he would know he was there. Despite that, Sasuke showed no signs of acknowledging him – that was okay, though.

He’d barely been back half a day from his night with Tenzo and he assumed the couple arrived only a few hours after himself. He wondered what'd caused Sasuke's sudden brooding, and briefly entertained the vision of Sakura pummelling Orochimaru to a bloody pulp as she'd threatened to when agreeing to watch over him. Naruto would bail her out in a heartbeat if anyone objected, and wouldn't even be harsh in his punishment either (and not just because he still possessed an irrational fear of his former teammate and her monstrous strength).

“What is your first thought when you hear the name Uchiha?”

Ah. A sensitive subject, then.

It was with a sigh that he leaned against the bridge and looked out at the stream before them, the clear water granting him the ability to see the stones that covered the ground.

Had it been back in his teenage years, Kakashi would have steered the conversation in a different direction altogether, knowing how volatile and prone to overreacting Sasuke had been. Teenage Sasuke was irrational to say the least. However, he was a man now, one who’d learned to better manage his emotions and childhood trauma. Kakashi knew that, while his words could come across as harsh, Sasuke would not lash out or demand revenge against the village once more.

“The massacre,” answered Kakashi honestly. Noticing how he didn’t show any outward reactions, he once more sighed and leaned more heavily on the fencing, his heavy gaze drifting towards a group of children in the distance who were attempting to throw rocks from one side of the riverbank to the other. It seemed Sasuke's gaze was drawn to the pier further up, though. “Answering as a Hokage: the sharingan. The wasted potential.”

“As an ordinary person?”

Although they rarely, if ever, talked of the massacre, Kakashi had stood by Sasuke’s side when the war ended and fought his damned hardest to have his crimes pardoned. Against Itachi’s wishes, he’d threatened the elders with punishment on their part in the massacre that could have been avoided, for he _knew_ they weren’t as innocent as they claimed to be (not to mention they were shaken enough to fear for the village's stability should such a secret be revealed).

“I grieve for the lives unnecessarily lost,” he murmured. “For the life and soul destroyed.”

Tension wound its way throughout Sasuke’s entire body. Not even his cloak could hide that fact from Kakashi and he sighed heavily in response, the weight of years of ignorance and guilt building within him.

He was not naïve. Kakashi knew that even if he’d been aware of what was going on, nothing he could have said or done would have made even the slightest of differences. Had it happened in his own reign, then who knows how he would have even reacted? There was every chance he could have made even greater mistakes or failed them just as horrifically. Hell, it could have progressed to an all-out civil war.

However, there was no point in pondering the outcomes. As hypocritical as it was of him to say: there was no point in fixating on what ifs.

It didn’t make it any easier to stomach, though.

And he knew from Sasuke’s body language that discussing Itachi was still a rocky area – which he could understand thanks to Obito’s deception and hand in trying to end the world. At times (most of the time), Kakashi struggled talking about his old friend too. Stigma and accusation and hatred clung to their names and despite their parts in saving the world, said names were still dragged through the mud. So, it was easier to never speak of them. To keep them close to their hearts to try and cherish their sacred memories without them being tarnished by others.

“It’s hard to view him as such considering how mature he was for his age,” Kakashi continued carefully, completely aware that Sasuke could very well walk away at any moment. How would that affect their new connection? Would it push them apart? He found the thought unpleasant. “But he was just a child. He was barely even a teenage boy with the weight of a coup d’état and having his entire clan wiped out on his shoulders.”

The fact that Sasuke remained in his place, even as rigidly as he was, told Kakashi they were making progress in a way that truly mattered to the Uchiha. Being physically intimate was one thing, after all. The body wanted what it wanted. But to open such a damaged heart to another who didn’t necessarily deserve it, was terrifying. He should know.

“Although we worked together, I won’t pretend like I knew him, and I won’t make excuses,” Kakashi said quietly, knowing how others would respond to their conversation if it was overheard. Inhaling deeply, because he knew exactly how it felt to hear their precious person’s sullied name from the mouth of another, he said, “Itachi was a victim and in some ways, we all failed him and your clan.”

He had to commend his former student on his composure. Previously, even up until he married Sakura, rage would have threatened to consume both him and whatever poor soul was within the vicinity. But their sweet little Sakura had been exactly what he needed to calm that grief fuelled rage, her unconditional love never faltering for a moment.

His lips curved.

“So, when I hear the Uchiha name, I’m reminded of the massacre and how badly we all failed. The elders, Sandaime-sama, Danzo, your clan and Itachi. Even us on the outside should have done better. I should have noticed the struggles my comrade, my teammate, was facing and looked underneath the underneath.” Finally looking to Sasuke, he met his gaze unfalteringly, staring down the grief that resounded within him so well that it made his knees weaken. “I’m reminded why we _have_ to do better. There can never be a repeat of such an unnecessary tragedy.”

Eyes softening when Sasuke looked away with a tight gaze, he dared to take a step closer, their shoulders bumping for the briefest of moments.

“Sarada-chan is more openminded than you’d think, what with having such hard-headed parents,” Kakashi reassured him with small, teasing smirk.

“How did you…?”

It was the first time he’d spoken in a while, leading him to smile once more. “Why else would you willingly bring up your past trauma?”

He was still astounded by the growth of the generation he’d watched grow up, especially his precious former students. They’d overcome so much in such a short amount of time that Kakashi was almost envious of their inner strengths, although he knew it wasn’t all plain sailing. Many mistakes were made along the way, but they’d each found someone to lean on in their struggles.

“It remains a taboo subject,” Sasuke murmured after careful consideration. “So I know not many would speak of what happened so loosely, especially not with Sarada.”

_Hopefully not with Sarada_ , was what Kakashi really heard.

“You’re worried she’d turn against Itachi for his part in the massacre.”

He had no right to be, but the swell of pride within him was unmistakable as Sasuke sighed deeply and shut his eyes. “He… Itachi wasn’t innocent. There were other paths he could have taken, even if it seemed so inevitable in his eyes. But… He doesn’t deserve to be hated, either.”

No, he didn’t.

“He acted out of love. Love for me and for our village.”

Kakashi allowed him to let it out, admiring the strength he displayed while doing so. Even to that day, he himself struggled with speaking of Obito and his absolutely major part in the war (his heartbreak reaching new levels when they'd been forced to fight to keep Obito's name from being crossed off the cenotaph). To see another conquering such a trauma, such a raw heartbreak, would never fail to astound him.

“Itachi knew that either way, the clan were as good as dead.” He wasn’t the only one to receive a sharp stab of pain straight to the gut, as Kakashi noticed the way Sasuke almost flinched at his own words, despite having accepted them a long time ago. “But to keep the village clean of involvement and stable, to ensure I would survive, he took on that burden.”

Kakashi allowed his head to hang over the river in response to the rawness of Sasuke’s words and voice, eyes fixed on the stones. It was odd to hear – the vulnerability, he meant, for he always kept everything so close to his chest – but the new side of him was definitely pleasant to witness and he greatly appreciated the trust put in him.

Another deep inhale, and the next words that came from him were just as vulnerable as Sasuke questioned, “But am I wrong to want to shield my daughter from that darkness? To have put it off for so long even when you mentioned her curiosity all those months ago?”

“Not at all,” he responded without hesitation, head tilting to meet his eye once more. “I think once we’ve been touched by such darkness, we’d do anything to keep our precious people from experiencing it too.”

“What about my own darkness?”

That was another cause of concern for him, Kakashi realised with a heavy heart. He also experienced bouts of fear of rejection. “That…” It was incredibly easy to blame others for the path Sasuke had taken – Kakashi had even blamed himself for the longest time. “That will be a much harder conversation, I believe,” he answered after several long moments. “Sarada-chan’s generation isn’t as touched by the darkness of our generations.”

They’d all made sure of it, in one way or another. Some claimed it made the next generation weaker (in more ways than one), but what did that really matter if they were happier? If they lived longer and actually made it to adulthood?

“But as I previously said: she’s openminded. Stubborn, but when it really matters, she puts her all into understanding.” Smiling up at the younger man cheerily, he said, “She’s like her mother in that regard.”

And much to his relief, Sasuke’s gaze softened with pride and affection, some of the darkness fading. “Aa.”

* * *

Since returning just the evening before, he’d been mentally preparing himself for the difficult conversation with their daughter and while Sakura had done all she could to support him, she knew ultimately, it wasn’t her place. She’d only heard of the tragedy, had only been an outsider to Sasuke’s suffering. If Sarada came to her with questions, then by all means, she would bare her heart to her daughter and fill in any blanks. But until Sasuke started it all off and told their daughter the true history of their clan, until he was ready to speak of _his_ trauma, then she would remain silent.

She’d seen Kakashi briefly that morning but because of how busy the marketplace was, she’d been unable to ask how his night went, or to thank him for offering his advice to Sasuke, who’d returned in a considerably better mood. So, considering their daughter wasn’t due home until the next morning, Sakura had invited him over that evening.

Freshly showered, Sakura kept the short towel around her as she returned to the bedroom, green eyes gazing between the two men seated comfortably with one another, sharing sake.

The perverted side of her wanted to return to their doing something, her stomach somersaulting with eagerness, almost making her feel ashamed. But since they’d all mutually agreed that such feelings weren’t welcome in their bubble, she shoved the shame away ferociously, offering them both a coy smile.

Slinking into the lap of the man who’d changed their lives for the better, Sakura immediately felt welcomed, his arms coming around her without hesitation. They coaxed her into straddling him, hands skimming their way up her shapely thighs until he grasped at her hips, tugging her until their bodies pressed together intimately.

“I take it your enjoyed your vacation?” she asked cheekily.

“Immensely,” he assured her.

She was glad.

“You’re definitely good at what you do,” Sakura continued to tease, only to gasp softly when her husband joined them, his lips seeking out her neck. “I’ve never seen Tenzo-taichou so relaxed before.”

Kakashi snorted at that, though she knew their conversation was over the moment his hand slipped between her thighs, taking a few moments to appreciate the smooth skin beneath her towel. The sensation of his languid circles on her clitoris had her jolting against him, the pressure causing her toes to curl.

Of course, as she’d previously suspected: he didn’t want to talk about Tenzo or their connection – which was okay with her, because Sakura had already decided not to pry. If Kakashi wanted to talk, he would in his own time.

The fact that he was there with them _did_ leave her a little uncertain, but she’d spoken with her husband about that too when Kakashi accepted the invitation. They would simply go along with whatever their former sensei wanted and would support whatever decision he made about their future.

However, it was as their lips met, as he sank a finger deep inside of her, that she selfishly thought that she didn’t want to give up what the three of them had.

Sasuke’s hand gently tilted her head in his direction, bringing her to his lips next and she savoured the tenderness in his kiss, using the hand that wasn’t gripping Kakashi’s hair to grip the nape of her husband’s neck, guiding him into a deeper kiss.

When together, when in their bubble, there were no problems. No concerns. Everything was left behind at the door along with their clothes, and in those few hours that never felt long enough, they lost themselves in one another. It was what she cherished most about their agreement.

Rather than pull away from Sasuke’s lips when she needed to breathe, she guided her husband closer to Kakashi, grateful that the older man was thinking along the same lines as he took over for her, hand tangling in Sasuke’s hair securely. All the while, she rocked her hips into his pumping fingers, her hand soon slipping from Sasuke’s neck to his cock and causing him to gasp with pleasure.

Her legs trembled when Kakashi increased the pace, the moans unable to be contained as she allowed her head to fall forward, sloppily matching his pace with her hand as it worked her husband’s throbbing length.

That was until the two men shared a knowing look, Kakashi soon lifting Sakura to her knees and spreading her wide for Sasuke. And Gods, she couldn’t look away from Kakashi as she was filled, the intensity of his lust and appreciation adding to that knot in her belly – not that she was allowed to, Sakura realised when her eyes threatened to shut from the pleasure. When that happened, Kakashi gripped the back of her head, teasing her lips with his until she looked back to him with a heavy gaze.

And then she was rewarded with a wolfish grin just as Sasuke began a ruthless series of thrusts, just as the older man started playing with her clitoris, though only a flash, because her eyes were suddenly rolling to the back of her head. Grip slackening on them both, she collapsed forward, determinedly keeping her ass in the air for her husband because he couldn’t stop. _He couldn’t stop._

But of course, Kakashi deemed that as the perfect time to stop when he noticed she was already close, denying her already thrumming body the release it’d been teased so mercilessly with. Much to her utter horror, her husband agreed wholeheartedly, his smirk prominent against her skin.

“Bend over,” ordered Sasuke, though why he bothered when he was already guiding her into position, she’d never know – or argue, for that matter. Not with the promise of his cock pushing against her opening once she was bent over for him, taunting Sakura as it rubbed along her slit tortuously first.

They refused to let her press her chest down into the bed and she wanted to whine about how unfair they were being, because damn it, it was so much deeper when her upper half pushed down. But then Kakashi’s hips entered her line of vision, his knees dipping into the mattress just a few inches from her curling fingers.

A single hand wound itself in her hair, tipping Sakura’s head back and her gaze was undoubtedly lidded when it met his, Kakashi’s thumb coming to her chin to open her mouth. And she did it with a teasing swipe of her tongue, though moments later and her upper lip was curling as Sasuke entered her suddenly.

As always when with them, Sakura’s mind blanked, her body focused solely on the pleasure they gifted one another. And Gods, it made her almost delirious by the time she reached her fourth orgasm, for as per usual, the pair of them were a force to be reckoned with, never for a second leaving her wanting as they switched things up, continuously leaving her guessing as to what was next for her.

Was that what made her ask, she wondered? While so high on them both, while watching as Kakashi pleased her husband as she caught her breath from a devastating orgasm? While so desperately wishing time would never resume for them?

“Kakashi?”

The vulnerable tone in her voice had them simultaneously stopping in their ministrations, Sasuke’s cock leaving Kakashi’s mouth sloppily. It warmed her heart that they were so considerate of her well-being, especially while so thoroughly enjoying themselves as they were. It solidified the silent promise between them all that their time together was a safe zone.

“What is it?”

Apparently Sasuke didn’t need her to elaborate, for he had a knowing look in his softening eyes.

“Are you…” She bit her lip, both damning herself for going back on her promise of easily letting him go if it meant he would be happy, and for so quickly losing every ounce of strength she’d ever possessed. “Are you going to leave us?”

For the longest moment, there was a silence that weighed down on her stomach, making their bed feel thrice its size as they both remained at the foot of it.

And then Kakashi pressed a hand to Sasuke’s thigh briefly before he was crawling his way back up the bed to join her.

“Where’s this come from?”

It wasn’t an accusation. There was no tone of annoyance or disappointment like Sakura half expected there to be, especially when considering there wasn’t supposed to be any emotions attached to their agreement. No, instead, just as he always had, Kakashi seemed to understand where she was coming from and understood that over their year together, she’d come to rely on him.

And she had.

Did it make her feel guilty? Absolutely. But then Sasuke was also joining them silently, with an understanding look in his eyes, sitting on her other side and the short feeling of loneliness lifted when between them both.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s me coming down from my high,” Sakura answered honestly, unable to shake the sensation of being so utterly idiotic and selfish for not only ruining but decimating their bubble to bring them back to the real world before any of them were really ready for it. “We were talking earlier about letting you go if you wanted to be with Tenzo-taichou, and how we just want you to be happy. But being so wrapped up in the moment and seeing you both together… It just…”

If her sudden vulnerable mood hadn’t taken Kakashi by surprise, then _that_ certainly had. “Oh?”

Was she completely misreading her husband for the first time in years, or was he actually looking relieved by her words?

Sakura swallowed. “It’s selfish, but… I need to know where we stand.”

Never before had Kakashi given her a reason to expect any form of cruelty from him, Sakura reminded herself, but still, she couldn’t fight the nerves that shot through her painfully at his silence.

The nerves were batted away effortlessly however when her husband’s hand came to hers, entwining their fingers and she couldn’t help but notice Kakashi’s gaze softening at the move.

“Tenzo and I have a simple relationship,” he began after several long minutes, having carefully chosen the words. “It works so well because we don’t tie ourselves down with labels or commitments – like this now. We’re friends who care deeply for one another and who can have a good time.”

Sakura nodded in understanding, heart relaxing somewhat, and she noticed Sasuke’s expression smoothing out also. It seemed, deep down, he’d been worried too.

“I have no intentions of leaving either of you,” Kakashi told them both in no uncertain terms, pausing in speaking to kiss them and with that kiss, he shattered any remaining doubts or nerves. “As long as you don’t mind my sticking around and occasionally seeing him, of course.”

She spared a glance with her husband, and she grinned at the wicked glint in his eyes. Throughout their years together, Sakura knew that whenever she saw _that_ expression, she was in for a wild night.

“Let us show you how much we’d love it if you stuck around,” Sakura started, thigh shifting over him.

Kakashi grin widened when she denied him a kiss, instead shoving him down onto the bed and settling herself over his face, biting her lip in anticipation. Behind her, Sakura could sense her husband taking her previous spot, the sound of the lube making a reappearance out of their drawer causing her to shift with need.

“Can’t wait,” came his cheery response, eyes creasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned out more emotional and less smutty than I planned it to haha. Apologies for that!
> 
> Also, just in case anyone's interested! The KakaYama one-shot is called 'You're Still on My Lonely Mind' and you can find it in my gift series. Originally, it wasn't going to be tied to this but y'know, why not and all that!


End file.
